Fireflies
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Toby and his younger sister, Rusty earn scholarships to the prestigious school Ouran Academy. But what happens when Toby meets Kyoya? And Rusty meets Kaoru? Then the person Toby despises most appears, just making it all harder to deal with. TamakiXOC KaoruXOC HikaruXOC KyoyaXOC TakashiXOC- BTW, BoyXBoy! T because I'm paranoid.
1. So I arrive

I AM SO SORRY~! I know I've been gone for ages, but I didn't have a computer or _anything _to upload on! I'll try and update my older stories way more, but I had this idea and had t write it~!

**Character Profiles, first~!**

**Name: Toby Smith  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: January 15th  
Hair: Turquoise, shaggy  
Eyes: Purple with blue flecks  
Wears: Grey and blue tank top and jeans  
Personality: Arrogant, moody, distant  
Favourite Food: Olives  
Interests: Gaming, soccer, music  
Country: England**

Name: Victoria "Rusty" Smith  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: September 22nd  
Hair: Rust coloured hair  
Eyes: Caramel eyes  
Wears: Checked red top and grey jeans  
Personality: Rough, caring, mischievous  
Favourite Food: Jam donuts  
Interests: Writing, drawing, skating, music  
Country: England

Name: Yiu Ootori  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: January 1st  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Onyx  
Wears:  
Personality: Shy, quiet, secretive, distant, invisible, smart, bright, nice  
Favourite Food: Salmon in Basil lemon glaze  
Interests: Drawing, painting, art, piano, violin, singing, gardening, math  
Country: Japan

**Thanks to my friend Jazumin-Chan!**

Name: Misaki Takaya  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: October 31st  
Hair: Purple  
Eyes: Blue  
Wears: Black top and skirt with fishnet tights  
Personality: Secretive, artistic, likes cute things, has a tendency to freak out  
Favourite Food: Pizza  
Interests: Writing, painting, overreacting  
Country: Japan

Name: Phoebe Dunn  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 19th  
Hair: Blonde with electric blue streaks  
Eyes: Blue  
Wears: Hot-pink top, black miniskirt and black tights  
Personality: Snobbish, know-it-all, annoying  
Favourite Food: Spaghetti  
Interests: Fashion, make-up, clothes  
Country: America

Name: Riku Haninozuka  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: May 6th  
Hair: Long wavy brown-blonde hair  
Eyes: Green  
Wears: Long-sleeve grey top, denim shorts  
Personality: Anger issues, nice, kind,  
Favourite Food: Coffee ice-cream  
Interests: Reading, computer, gaming, martial arts  
Country: Japan  
Still in Middle School. Yasuchika's twin.

Name: Ginger Ray Middland  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: December 25  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Green  
Wears:  
Personality: Loud, happy, energetic, nice, caring, protective  
Favourite Food: Beef pie  
Interests: Fitness, kick-boxing  
Country: Korea  
Best friends with Yiu and Misaki

Now on to the actual story...!

**Chapter 1**

"Vicky, dear sister, it's time to get up." Toby called through his sister's bedroom door.  
There was a shuffle and then the door flew open.  
"Don't call me that, douche." Rusty glared. Her short rust-coloured hair was scruffed up in cowlicks.  
Toby shrugged, "Whatever. School starts in twenty minutes, by the way."  
The door slammed shut and Toby smirked.  
Rusty rushed around her room, throwing on whatever clothing she saw.  
In the end, she was dressed in a checked red shirt and grey jeans.  
Ten minutes to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby munched on his toast, sitting at the kitchen table, when Rusty tripped down the stairs.  
She ran to the toaster and quickly made herself breakfast, before sitting down.  
"Whaddaya wearing?" Toby asked through a mouthful of toast.  
Rusty frowned, "Well it's not any worse than what you're wearing."  
"What's wrong with it?" Toby wore a grey and blue tank top and jeans, headphones around his neck.  
Rusty rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Toooooobyyyyyyyy! Wait! My legs are shorter than yours!" Rusty called, running after her brother.  
Toby paused and looked over his shoulder, sighed, and shook his head, "Right. I forgot. You're only fourteen."  
Rusty held back her irritation and caught up, "Let's just go."  
The two siblings walked up into the massive, pink school.  
Toby winced. They had to make it pink, didn't they?  
"Uh... Where's the office?" Rusty asked, looking around.  
"How am I suppose to know?"  
Ignoring her brother's rudeness, she frowned and looked around some more.  
"No, really. Where?"  
Toby turned around, "I don't know!"  
"Fine." Rusty drew out the first vowel, then speed-walked down the hall.  
"Hey Toby!" She called back, "There's a music room."  
Toby immediately perked up a bit, then walked quickly after his sister.  
"Let's go in." He said.  
Rusty turned the door handle and the doors swung open, assaulting the two with rose petals.  
Toby narrowed his eyes to avoid getting petals in his eyes.  
They drifted away.  
The Smiths stared at the sight before them.  
Six handsome men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya's POV

I looked curiously at the two newcomers.  
The short girl stared, looking almost terrified.  
A blue-green haired boy looked cautious.  
I don't know why, but the sight of the purple-eyed boy made my heart skip for a split second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby's POV

A tall blonde pranced over to my sister, closing the space between them quickly.  
"Hello, princess. Welcome to the Host Club." His face drew close.  
I smirked at her expression. It was one of disgust, fear, confusion, and irritation.  
"Uh..." Rusty backed up a few steps, bumping into the now-closed doors.  
""What's a guy doing here?"" I heard two voices chorus.  
Shifting my eyes, I saw two red-head twins, looking at me oddly.  
"It was an accident."  
""Mm-hm.""  
I glared at them, "Shut up."  
The tall blonde backed off from Rusty and turned to me, "Hello sir. What's your name, and why are you with this princess?"  
I glared and turned away.  
Rusty frowned at my back before speaking, "I'm his sister, Rusty. He's Toby. We're from England."  
The blonde smiled, "What a beautiful name. I am Tamaki Suoh! King of the Host Club!"  
"..." I glanced over my shoulder, then continued to stare at the wall.  
""Nasty attitude, huh.""  
Rusty blinked, "Who are you guys?"  
""We're the Hitachiin twins! Hikaru and Kaoru!""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No-one's POV

Kyoya stepped forward, "I am Kyoya Ootori."  
Rusty looked up at him, "An Ootori?"  
He nodded.  
"What are you doing in a Host Club then?"  
Kyoya looked at her, then turned around and walked away.  
"Hmph." Rusty crossed her arms.  
Toby could feel eyes on him.  
"What?" He growled at whoever was watching.  
"So..." Unsurprisingly, it was Kyoya, "Tell us about yourself, Toby."  
Toby glared at the floor, "Do I have to?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm eighteen, used to live in England, and have a 'moody' personality."  
"What year are you in?"  
"Third."  
"Huh."  
The turquoise haired boy turned around, "What?"  
Kyoya shook his head, "Nothing."  
Toby frowned.  
Suddenly the doors burst open, "TOOOOOBY!"  
His eyes widened, "No! Not her!" And started running.  
A blonde girl dove at him, then clung.  
"Toby! I missed you!"  
"Get off me you psycho!"  
The girl pouted, "Why are you so mean to me?"  
"'Coz you're insane!"  
"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend."  
"YOU'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! PHOEBE, GET OFF ME!" Toby rammed her up against the wall.  
Rusty looked amused, "Hi Phoebe."  
"Hello Victoria!"  
Her face turned dark, "Don't call me Victoria."  
"Victo- AH!"  
Rusty grabbed Phoebe by the hair and yanked.  
Toby got free of the obsessive female and ran over to Mori, then hid behind him.  
Tamaki looked at him curiously, "Uh... Who's that?"  
Rusty threw Phoebe out the door, slammed them shut and hooked a chair under the handle.  
"That was Phoebe Dunn. She's mental."  
Toby went and collapsed on a couch, draping his arm across his eyes, "The bitch."  
Rusty nodded.  
Hunny looked up, "I'm Hunny."  
Rusty smiled down at him.  
"Do you like cake?"  
"Yep."  
"Wanna go have some? It'll cheer you up..."  
"Okay." Hunny took Rusty's wrist and led her over to a table, closely followed by Takashi.  
The twins, Tamaki and Kyoya sat down on the couch opposite Toby.  
"Who was she, exactly?" Kyoya asked.  
Toby removed his arm and sat up properly, "I don't see why it's any of your business." He stood up, then walked across the room, planning on leaving.  
"TOBY!" The sudden yell from outside the door sent him jumping back in surprise, bumping into a small pedestal, and causing a little statue to fall.  
In the split second it was falling, he leapt back, slid across the floor and caught the statue, but on the way, crashed into a trophy case, sending glass and trophies everywhere.  
"Gah! Shit!" He winced as tiny fragments of glass rained over him.  
Well, that was before a big shard fell.  
It burrowed into his arm, causing a quiet yelp of pain.  
When finally the trauma with the trophy case was done, everyone was watching the eighteen year old.  
Toby sat up awkwardly, putting down the statue on the way.  
"OMIGOD! HIS ARM!" Tamaki shrieked.  
Toby looked down and saw, half buried in his forearm, a rather large piece of glass. Blood snaked down to his wrist.  
His eyes widened.  
Rusty stumbled over, "Are you okay?!"

An unfamiliar hand was offered.  
Toby looked up to see Kyoya.  
"Come on. I'll fix your arm."  
The older boy frowned, "I can do it myse-"  
"No you can't. Come on."  
Glaring, Toby took Kyoya's hand and was pulled to his feet.  
"We'll be back in a bit. By the time club starts, probably." Kyoya said to the Host Club, then led Toby out of the room and down the hall.  
Tamaki stood in thought, "Huh... That isn't the Kyoya I know..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*With Toby and Kyoya*

"Sit." Kyoya instructed Toby.  
He sat down on the bench, then leaned his chin in his hand.  
Kyoya pulled a little first-aid kit out of a cupboard.  
"I have to take the glass out. It might hurt."  
Toby shrugged, still looking out the window.  
The Shadow King rolled his eyes, then put a glove on his right hand.  
"Don't cry." He said.  
Toby huffed, then yelped when the glass was pulled out of his arm.  
"Told you it'd hurt."  
He glared at Kyoya.  
Ignoring the glare, Kyoya started to disinfect the slash.  
Toby winced when it stung.  
When a dressing was over his arm, he hopped down off the bench.  
"Bye."  
"Hang on."  
"What?"  
"That trophy case- It was worth around ten-million yen."  
"A trophy case? Worth that much?"  
"As well as all the broken trophies..."  
Toby frowned, "So?"  
"You're working for the Host Club now."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Come on." Kyoya took Toby's headphones off him, knowing he'd have to follow to get them back.  
"Hey!"  
The raven-haired boy smirked and started walking back to the club room, followed by a rather pissed-off Toby.  
When the unlikely duo entered, they saw the glass was being cleared by Takashi while Hunny picked up the trophies. Rusty, Hikaru and Kaoru were teasing Tamaki about having a teddy bear.  
"How old are you, anyway?" Tamaki asked/cried to Rusty.  
"Fourteen. Why?"  
The twins stopped, ""If you're fourteen, why are you in highschool?""  
"I got sent forward a year. I'm just that fabulous." She grinned.  
""Pfft.""  
"Oh!" Rusty caught sight of her brother, "Toby! Are you okay?"  
He glared at the ground and mumbled, "Fine."  
Back to his old self, huh. But... He seems a bit different... Rusty thought before her thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru.  
"Are you okay?" He looked concerned.  
"Huh?" Rusty shook her head, clearing it, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
Kaoru frowned, but shrugged, "Alright."  
Tamaki was talking with Kyoya, swatting Hikaru away occasionally.  
After about five minutes, he turned to everyone, "Everyone! We have a new host! Toby!"  
""Huh? Really?""  
Tamaki nodded.  
"What about his attitude?" Hikaru asked.  
"Oh." Tamaki stopped, "Uh... Rusty could join and he could be her sort of... Protector..."  
Rusty gaped, "I'm a girl! Idiot!"  
"You could pretend to be a boy." Kaoru said.  
""I mean, you are flat enough.""  
Rusty went bright red and glared at the Hitachiins, "So I take it you examined me closely?"  
""We didn't have to.""  
"Hey!" Before Rusty could really start yelling at them, Kyoya interrupted, "Actually, that isn't the worst idea I've ever heard. Your hair isn't too feminine, and you don't look all that female..."  
"Idiot!"  
"... So it could work."  
"No." Rusty glared heatedly at him, "I don't owe a debt, so no."  
Then she was shoved backwards by the twins, crashing into a pot.  
It shattered on the ground.  
Kyoya smirked, "You owe a debt now."  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"Life's not fair. Go get changed." Kyoya shoved a boy's uniform in her face.  
He turned to Toby, "You too. Here." He got an identical outfit to his sister, only about six sizes bigger.  
"Ugh..." Toby's head lolled backwards as he slowly walked across the room to the changerooms, Rusty storming after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby's POV

I felt my heart sink when I saw the powder blue blazer.  
... Maybe I just wouldn't wear it.  
I quickly changed into the white dress shirt and black pants, also pulling on the dress shoes and tie, loosely, and draped the blazer over one shoulder. Of course I kept my headphones. I'd snatched them off Kyoya when we got in Music Room 3. I love music. It's my life. That's why I got happier when Rusty mentioned a music room earlier.  
I slid the curtain open and stood in front of my new club.  
Tamaki looked at me, surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

No-one's POV  
Toby stepped out of the room.  
Tamaki was surprised, "So handsome!"  
Kyoya examined Toby through his glasses, Hm. He is... Wait! What am I thinking?!  
Rusty came out next, wearing the whole uniform. She definitely looked like a boy.  
""Oh wow."" The twins said, ""You look great.""  
"As a boy?"  
""Yup.""  
"Hmph."  
""You look good too Toby.""  
Toby nodded slightly.  
Kyoya checked his watch, then looked up, "Alright you two. Hosting hours start in about sixty seconds, so we had better get ready."  
"Wait. What are our types?" Rusty asked.  
"Hm..." Tamaki thought for a second, "Rusty, you can be the Frisky Type. Toby can be the Musical Type."  
"Okay."  
Hunny climbed up to Takashi's shoulders and everyone left.  
Toby stood at the back of the group, next to Kyoya, while Rusty was perched at the back of Tamaki's chair, between the twins.  
The doors swung open.  
"Welcome." They all chorused.  
The crowd of girls squealed.  
"Welcome Princesses!" Tamaki announced, "Today, we have two new hosts! Toby and Rusty Smith!"  
Rusty bowed. Toby gave a small nod.  
"We'll be over there if any of you nice ladies wanna see us!" Rusty said happily.  
"Aw~!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Rusty. Where are you and your brother from?"  
Rusty smiled and took a sip of her tea, "We're from England. We moved here for our mum's work."  
Toby leaned back in his chair, headphones on and music blaring.  
Rusty poked him and his eyes snapped open.  
"What?" He slid his headphones off.  
Rusty gave him a look, then got back into her fake personality, "The ladies want us to play some music. They know that I can play guitar and you can play the drums."  
"Oh." Toby paused, received a nod from Kyoya, then spoke again, "Okay."  
A curtain slid off a bizarre shaped lump to reveal a drumkit and a guitar.  
Rusty hopped off her chair and scampered over to the guitar, slung the strap over her shoulder, and smiled, "Come on Toby!"  
Her older brother sighed, sat his chair back on all fours, then took his spot behind the drumkit, drum sticks in hand.  
The entire room was watching them.  
Toby clacked the sticks together before starting a beat.  
Rusty started to strum the guitar, weaving it into the beat.  
When they were finally finished, almost everyone was gaping. A couple of girls were passed out on the floor.  
Tamaki started wildly clapping, "THATWASAMAZING!"  
Rusty grinned, "Thank you~!"  
"Alright ladies, it's time to leave. We'll see you again tomorrow." Kyoya said.  
All the women, except Rusty, in the room sighed, whined... You get the idea... And left.  
Rusty sighed and settled back into herself, "Toby, let's go home. I need my skateboard."  
Toby rolled his eyes, "Fine. See you guys."

So I know my writing isn't perfect... And it's gotten worse... But yeah! After the first three chapters, I probably won't be able to upload for a while... i.e.. A month... D': I'M SORRY! So... Hope you liked it!

Review~!


	2. Russell

Hello all! How are you? Enjoy~

**Chapter 2**

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Rusty yelled, running over to her new best friends.  
Toby pulled his beanie down a bit, covering half of his headphones.  
Guess I'd better go to the music room... He thought, shrugged, then made his way up the flights of stairs, and into the music room.  
Kyoya was sitting down at one of the tables, typing away at his laptop.  
Toby sat down on the other side.  
"Hello Toby."  
"Hey Kyoya."  
The older boy shifted uncomfortably.  
Kyoya looked up, "What is it?"  
"I just... Uh..." Toby looked down at his feet, he wasn't used to saying 'thanks' or 'sorry'.  
"Thank you for yesterday. With the glass and stuff."  
"You're welcome," Said Kyoya, "How is that cut, by the way?"  
Toby looked down at his arm instinctively, then frowned, "It's fine."  
Really, the slash was throbbing and stinging all the time.  
There was a soft knock on the door, and then it swung open.  
A small, black-haired, onyx eyed girl stood, looking slightly upset.  
"Yiu? What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, standing up.  
The girl rushed forward, then hugged Kyoya.  
She sniffled.  
"Um..." Toby mumbled.  
Kyoya looked up, "This is my little sister. Yiu Ootori."  
Ah... That would explain the resemblance. Toby thought.  
Kyoya looked back down to his sister, "Yiu, what's wrong?"  
"Uh... Riku..."  
Kyoya frowned, "What did Riku do?"  
"She... She... She hit me." Yiu buried her face in Kyoya's jacket.  
"She hit you?!"  
Yiu nodded.  
Kyoya glared at the door, seconds before a golden-brown-haired girl burst in, seething.  
"Riku, go into the changing room." Kyoya said calmly.  
"NO! WHY SHOULD I-"  
She was lifted off the ground by strong arms.  
Takashi held her up.  
Riku thrashed about, "Hey! Taka-Chan! Let me go!"  
"Go to the changing room."  
Toby stared. It was the first time he'd heard Takashi speak.  
Riku huffed, then got set down.  
She glared over her shoulder as she stormed into the changing room.  
There was a crash.  
Takashi strode over to Yiu.  
"Are you okay?"  
Yiu leapt into Takashi's arms.  
He hugged her close, smiling softly.  
Hunny appeared in the doorway, "Takashi! Where's Ri-Chan?"  
The tall boy looked over, then pointed to the changeroom.  
Hunny rushed over, then slipped behind the curtain.  
Toby was still looking around, confused, "Uh..."  
Kyoya sat back down, "That was Riku Haninozuka. She has anger issues sometimes."  
"Right..."  
That explains everything, doesn't it?  
"Toby?" Rusty peered around the door, Hikaru and Kaoru's heads appearing above hers, "Schools about to start... Soo..."  
"Okay." The blue-haired boy stood up, nodded to Kyoya, then walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*With Riku*

Stupid girl and her stupid 'that's so scary'! Riku paced angrily around the room, avoiding the shattered mirror.  
"Ri-Chan?" Hunny walked it.  
"What?!" Riku snapped.  
"Sit down."  
The girl flopped down on the small couch.  
Hunny winced at his sister's reaction.  
Being Yasuchika's twin, both of them were angered quite easily, but she seemed to get really angry at minor things.  
"Why were you in the High School anyway?"  
Riku sighed, "I don't even know. Chika wanted me to."  
"Huh? Where is Chika-Chan?"  
Riku was silent for a minute, "He says he's in the dojo."  
"Okay~!"  
"... He wants us to go get him." Riku stood up.  
Hunny smiled, "Alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*After school*

Toby shifted his headphones.  
"Toby! Come on!" Rusty said, holding a hand of each twin.  
Her older brother sighed, eyes closed, before opening them and following the younger three to music room 3.  
"Rust-head, learn to be patient." Toby said flatly.  
"Hey!"  
Without looking around, Kaoru put one arm protectively over her shoulders.  
Hikaru smirked, earning a look from his brother.  
Suddenly Rusty halted, "GINGER?!"  
Kaoru looked down at her, "Huh?"  
A girl down the hall turned around to look at the small group.  
"Rusty?"  
Rusty broke free from the twins' hold, and sprinted off to her friend.  
The new girl smiled, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.  
"Toby's here too. Cool."  
Hikaru was lost for words. This girl looked beautiful.  
It was Kaoru's turn to smirk.  
Hikaru turned pink, seeing his twin's face.  
Toby kept a straight face, turned the corner, on his way to the music room.  
Ginger hugged the younger and much shorter Rusty.  
"Who are your friends?"  
"Oh!" Rusty hopped away from Ginger, "This is Kaoru, and this is Hikaru."  
Kaoru grinned, "Hi!"  
Hikaru turned scarlet, "Uh... Hey..."  
Rusty sniggered.  
Kaoru checked his phone, "Guys, we're late."  
Rusty immediately stopped smiling, "Kyoya'll kill us!" She turned to Ginger, "Do you want to come with us?"  
"Are you going to the Host Club?"  
The twins nod.  
"Okay!"  
All four of them ran down the hall to the big doors.  
They opened a crack. Toby's purple eye could be seen through the gap.  
"Let us in!" Rusty shouted.  
A smile spread across his face.  
"Come on!"  
Toby's eye rolled before he swung the door open.  
"Well he's different from what I remember..." Ginger mumbled.  
Rusty nodded, "He's been like this since he was eleven."  
"There you are!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
While he was spouting some crap about 'daughter running off on him' and such, Toby went and sat down with Kyoya.  
Takashi, Hunny, and Yiu were sitting in the corner of the room, talking and eating cake.  
"So what's up Kyoya?" Toby asked. He wasn't all that moody around Kyoya.  
"Looking at the cosplay for today."  
"WHAT?!" Toby exclaimed, jumping up, "WE DRESS UP?!"  
Kyoya nodded.  
"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!"  
"Technically, you didn't even agree to being in the Host Club."  
"B-But, dressing up!?"  
"Yes. Your costume is in the changeroom, by the way. Go and get changed." Kyoya instructed, blocking any argument.  
Toby seethed. Scratch that earlier statement, he was just as moody.  
He stalked over to the changeroom.  
A pair of leather pants and a black leather trenchcoat. Also added was a pair of black, silky angel's wings.  
Wait, does that mean that I go shirtless?  
Toby sighed and quickly got changed, then examined himself in the mirror. He looked good.  
The wings rested firmly on his back, black feathers giving them a shimmering look.  
He walked out of the room.  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
Tamaki was frozen.  
Kyoya looked impressed.  
Rusty looked vaguely disgusted.  
Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning, ""You look great!""  
His blue hair contrasted with the black leather and the wings, giving him a slightly odd appearance, but a great one nonetheless.  
Ginger smiled.  
Hunny beamed, "That's great Toby-Chan!"  
Kyoya stood up, "These go with the outfit, too." He passed him a pair of leather gloves.  
"Lots of leather..." Toby mumbled, tugging on the gloves.  
Rusty was a little red angel, wearing a red hoodie, white jeans, and red wings.  
The twins were blue angels, both wearing sleeveless blue shirts and jeans, blue wings.  
Tamaki was a white angel, with a big white trenchcoat, white jeans, and a white top, with white wings.  
Hunny was a little pink angel, pink hooded top, pink shorts, and pale pink wings  
Takashi was dark blue, big dark blue trenchcoat, jeans, and wings.  
Finally, Kyoya was dark purple. He wore a dark purple blazer and black pants, dark purple wings.  
Toby smiled inside, slightly.  
That's when the twins did something... unexpected.  
""Hey Toby, can you come over here?""  
"Uh... Sure." He walked over, trenchcoat billowing out behind him a bit.  
""Well..."" They pulled out a kitten from behind them.  
""We found your cat and..." Toby's cat, Russell, was dressed in a little pink tutu and a tiara.  
Toby stared, before finally breaking down in hysterical laughing.  
Rusty looked terrified, "YOU BROKE HIM! YOU BROKE MY BROTHER!"  
Toby sat on the ground, tears of laughter sliding down his face.  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the cat, ""Is it really that funny?""  
Kyoya was surprised, but also inside, really happy. Toby's laughing face was much better than his usual straight face.  
Russell squirmed around, falling to the ground, then trotted over to his owner to see was up.  
"Mew!"  
Toby looked at him, "Oh Russell." He scooped him up and hugged him to his chest.  
The little grey tabby was confused.  
Rusty was hiding behind Takashi.  
Yiu was looking confused also.  
Hunny was smiling, "Yay! Toby-Chan in laughing!"  
Ginger sat down at one of the tables, That's the old Toby. The one I last saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout hosting, Russell stayed on Toby's shoulder, making his appearance even weirder.  
A dark angel with blue hair, with a little tabby in a pink tutu on his shoulder.  
All the girls thought it was adorable.  
Also that Toby was in quite a good mood.  
He was smiling the whole hosting session.  
"Toby? Can I talk to you?" Kyoya called.  
Toby looked up from scratching Russell's ears, the sound of Kyoya's voice made his heart speed up a bit, "Yeah, sure."  
He took the kitten off his shoulder, then passed him to Rusty.  
Kyoya smiled slightly.  
Toby walked over, "What is it?"  
"We're having a Host Club trip fairly soon. I was wondering whether you and your sister will be able to go." The shadow king said.  
"Uh... Where to?"  
"I was thinking Okinawa, probably."  
Toby nodded, "We should be able to go... Unless there's something on..."  
"Great. Tell me if something comes up."  
"'Kay."  
"Hey Toby!" Rusty yelled, "We have to show the girls that thing Russell does! Y'know... The dancing!"  
Toby grinned, "He only does it with me anyway! He's my cat!"

Hope you liked it~!

Review~


	3. Shit! My arm! TAMAKI IS A FLOWER!

Hello again. Enjoy this chapter~~ Oh! Also, there's blood in this one... Soo...

**Chapter 3**

Russell became a permanent fixture on Toby's shoulder, of sorts.  
This particular day, he wasn't wearing a tutu.  
Toby was all moody again. Especially when his 'girlfriend' showed up again.  
"Go away Phoebe."  
"But-"  
"Go. Away."  
"TOBY!" Tamaki yelled suddenly.  
"WHAT?!" Toby snarled.  
"Hosting is about to start."  
"FINE!" He turned, throwing Phoebe off, and storming over to his table with Rusty.  
Rusty frowned at him, "We need to be over there."  
"Fu-" Was all Toby could say through the hand that was now over his mouth.  
"Calm down." Kyoya whispered in his ear.  
Toby's face turned bright red, and he instantly relaxed.  
The two of them walked over to their positions.  
Toby still had a heated blush as the flood of girls flew in, Phoebe in the mix.  
Rusty smiled, then tugged Toby over to their table.  
"Hello pretty ladies! How are you today?"  
"Kyaa~!"  
"So kawaii!"  
Toby glared at the floor.  
Russell had his tiny claws fastened into the shoulder of the blazer, just in case Toby decided to throw another fit.  
Hosting went rather quickly.  
Almost five minutes after it was over, the doors flew open.  
A girl with purple hair stood there, panting, then she yelled, "THERE'S A DRAGON DOWN THE HALL! A DRAGON!"  
Tamaki shot up, "What?!"  
The girl nodded frantically, "It's attacking people!"  
"Okay men!" Tamaki cried, "To the dragon!"  
The eight members of the Host Club, plus Ginger, Yiu and the ever-annoying Phoebe, sped out of the music room.  
The purple-haired girl pointed.  
Down the hall, a rather large Komodo Dragon crawled around.  
""Uh... That's not exactly a dragon..."" Hikaru and Kaoru said, unimpressed.  
"Yes it is! A Komodo Dragon... Didn't I mention that?" The girl asked.  
""No.""  
"Oh."  
""She's just like you, Boss.""  
Tamaki blinked, "Huh? How?"  
""Being so forgetful and over-the-top.""  
""Hey!"" Both Tamaki and the girl whined.  
Hikaru smirked, "What's your name, anyway?"  
"Misaki. People usually call me Misa, though."  
Phoebe frowned, "That's such a weird name."  
"Go away Phoebe." Toby said, rubbing his temples.  
Yiu looked at Misaki, "Hi. I'm Yiu."  
"And I'm Ginger!" Ginger said happily.  
Misaki grinned, "Hey!"  
Suddenly there were two yells, ""Mitsukuni!""  
Hunny turned around to see his younger brother and sister.  
Yasuchika and Riku were in almost identical poses, both panting heavily.  
Suddenly Riku fell face-first onto the ground in exhaustion.  
"Blargh! Why did Father do this to us?" She asked quietly to her twin.  
Chika shrugged, "I have no idea."  
"Ri-Chan! Chika-Chan! What are you two doing here?"  
Misaki, Yiu, and Ginger watched from their little group.  
Toby was ignoring it completely, stroking Russell's head.  
Rusty looked on curiously.  
Tamaki clung to Kyoya's arm.  
Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning on Rusty's shoulders, watching.  
Phoebe was watching Toby.  
Takashi followed his cousin over to his youngest cousins.  
"Taka-Chan, help me please!" Riku whined from the floor.  
The tallest host picked up the girl, then set her down gently.  
Suddenly his head jerked up, "Satoshi..."  
"Takashi! Hello!" The younger Morinozuka ran down the hall, accidentally crashing in Yasuchika, sending them both flying towards Toby.  
His head snapped up, and he caught the pair, but in the process, falling to the ground, Satoshi landing on his arm.  
"GAH!" Toby yelled in pain.  
Russell went skidding across the marble.  
Satoshi jumped off his arm, wide-eyed at the sudden yell.  
Chika sat up.  
Kyoya was instantly by Toby's side.  
Yasuchika scooted away.  
He was still on the ground, eyes squeezed tightly shut, teeth clenched.  
His arm was still out by his side, but the blue fabric of the blazer was starting to stain red.  
Kyoya carefully rolled up the sleeve of both the blazer and the dress shirt, revealing a soggy, blood drenched dressing.  
After taking that off, everyone could see the gash.  
It had blood everywhere, falling from his arm to puddle on the floor.  
Toby opened his eyes, then looked up at Kyoya.  
Tears sat in his eyes, awaiting the chance to fall.  
"It... Hurts..." He whimpered.  
Kyoya looked rather upset, "Why didn't you say it was getting worse!?"

"Someone get me medical supplies."  
""I will!"" Kaoru and Rusty said at once, then shot off next to each other.  
Toby felt fuzziness at the edge of his mind. The pain was starting to get overwhelming.  
"Kyoya... It really hurts..."  
"Hang on. Don't close your eyes." Kyoya commanded.  
"Ugh." Toby was having a rather large amount of difficulty keeping his eyes open, "But-"  
"Hang. On."  
Phoebe was passed out on the floor after seeing her 'darling Toby' so injured.  
Hikaru was standing next to Tamaki, both unsure of what to do, and definitely unused to seeing Kyoya so caring.  
Takashi picked up Satoshi and deposited him, as well as Yasuchika and Riku, into the closest classroom. They shouldn't have to see something so bloody.  
Hunny clung to Takashi, looking terrified.  
Yiu carefully watched her brother.  
Ginger and Misaki had their mouths covered in surprise and distress.  
That was when Rusty and Kaoru came charging down the corridor, a white box held between them.  
""We got it!""  
"Give it to me." Kyoya demanded.  
A metallic 'clang' echoed down the hall as the box was set down.  
Kyoya quickly opened it, then pulled out a towel.  
He carefully lifted Toby's arm, wincing when he heard him moan, and wrapped the gash with the towel. It would absorb the blood and stop him losing any more.  
Toby gasped when his vision went funny. Black dots danced in front of his eyes.  
"KYOYA! I can't see!"  
"Shit!" He heard the black-haired boy mumble, before falling into a pit of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Toby... Toby, wake up..." One voice said, sounding muffled.  
"WAKE UP!"  
Toby jolted awake, "Wha- OW!" He grimaced at the sharp pain in his arm.  
He looked around, realising he was in a hospital room.  
Rusty was sitting on one side, Kyoya on the other, both in hospital chairs.  
"Why am I in a hospital?" Toby asked.  
Rusty gaped, "Are you serious? You practically cut your arm in half, and you don't remember?"  
"Calm down Rusty. He was in a lot of pain. Sometimes it's hard to remember things when that happens." Kyoya said.  
"Oh yeah." Toby said, looking down at himself and seeing he was in a hospital robe, "My arm."  
He next checked his arm.  
It was wrapped in thick bandages, feeling numb and painful at the same time.  
Suddenly the door burst open, ""TOBY!"" The Hitachiins smiled, ""You're awake!""  
Toby nodded, "Hi."  
He looked to Kyoya, "When can I leave?"  
"I'll check."  
Hikaru sat down in Kyoya's now-vacated spot, Kaoru leaning on the back of the chair.  
Rusty swung her legs, "I'll go and get Phoe-"  
"NO!" Toby roared suddenly, freezing everyone in the room.  
"Um..." Rusty shifted awkwardly, "Okay..."  
A thought suddenly struck him, "Where's Russell?!"  
"Here." Kyoya walked back into the room, holding the little grey cat.  
He 'meowed' happily as Kyoya put him down on the white sheets.  
"So, when can I leave? And... How long have I been here?"  
""You've been here since yesterday. You were asleep the whole time.""  
"And," Kyoya started, leaning against the window frame, "You can leave in about an hour. The doctors just have to run some tests."  
Toby smiled, "Great!"  
Russell licked his finger.

Toby lay on his bed, eyes covered with his arm.  
He was in his pyjama pants.  
Suddenly his phone went.  
Using his good arm, he flipped it open and put it to his ear, "What?"  
"Toby! How are you going?" Tamaki said happily from the other end.  
"Ugh! Why are you calling me at eleven o'clock?"  
"Well... The twins, Kyoya and me want to see you."  
"Now?!"  
"Uh... Yeah."  
Toby sighed, "Fine. Where?"  
"Music Room 3 in half an hour! See you!"  
Click.  
"Mm..." Toby groaned and sat up, avoiding most movement from his sore arm.  
He switched his pyjama pants with a pair of jeans and pulled on a black tee.  
Creeping down the stairs, he heard a floorboard creak, and turned to see Rusty standing there, looking sleepy, "Toby?" She yawned, "Where are you going?"  
"... Go back to bed."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"No." Toby switched the word.  
"Yes! I am going to bed!" Rusty said, muddling up the words, before realising what she'd said, "Screw you." She huffed and thumped back to her room.  
Toby smirked slightly, then finished his trip down the stairs, pulled on his big furry coat, and left into the cold night air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school looked somewhat spookier at night.  
Toby checked his phone.  
11:25 PM.  
Why was he doing this again?  
"Toby!" A voice hissed from beside him.  
"DA FAQUE!?"  
Kaoru strode out of the shadows, "Calm down. It's just me."  
Toby glared at him, "Ass."  
"Don't say that to him!" Hikaru said, emerging from his other side.  
(a/n. That sounds... bad...)  
Tamaki appeared next, in front of him.  
"I thought you said Music Room 3?"  
"We did..."  
""Come on!"" A twin took each of Toby's arms and dragged him to the music room  
When they got there, flower petals were everywhere.  
"Guys... What is going on?" He turned around to come face-to-face with a chinchilla.  
"What?"  
"To~by!" Tamaki pranced over. Well... A flower with Tamaki's face.  
"Um..."  
Something tapped him on the leg. He looked down to see two identical little foxes.  
""Toooooobyyyyyy..."" Their voices seemed to echo around his head.  
"Eh..."  
The ground shook.  
Toby spun around. A plush black leather chair rose out of the ground backwards. It turned around to reveal Kyoya. He was in a suit, glasses glinting, with an evil smirk.  
"Kyo... ya?"  
The smirk grew wider, before his image flickered, and morphed into Toby's father.  
Toby looked horrified.  
His father stood up, then strode over to him.  
"Hello, Toby."  
Toby screamed.  
"TOBY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAH!"  
Toby yelled, jumping up and falling out of his bed, sheets tangled around his ankles.  
He looked around awkwardly from his bizarre position on the floor.  
His bedroom.  
It was just a dream...  
"TOBY!"  
Another yell.  
He groaned and rolled over, "Coming."  
Toby untangled the sheet and moved his feet out of the way.  
The door clicked open.  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Rusty asked, dressed in her male Ouran uniform.  
"Making a cake."  
"Huh?"  
"What do you think? I fell down!"  
"Oh."  
Toby frowned, "Help me up."  
Rusty sighed and reached down to help her brother up.  
"Let's get to school already."  
"Right."

Okay then! Chapter 3~! yay! Like it? No flames please!

Review~!


	4. Not what you think

Okay, Chapter 4~! Uploaded earlier than I thought. There's Kyoya OOC in this, and BoyXBoy.

Sorry about my fail romance scene...

**Chapter 4**

*Ginger and Hikaru*

Hikaru's POV

I sat quietly next to Kaoru.  
Ginger walked in with Misaki on one side and Yiu on the other.  
I felt my face heat up when she looked at me.  
Kaoru sniggered.  
I glared at him, "At least I'm not always watching a child."  
"She's not a child. Fourteen isn't child." Kaoru said.  
"Whatever." I stood up.  
"You should ask her out." Kaoru said suddenly.

**_Maybe I will..._****  
"Uh...Ginger?"  
She looked up at me, "Yeah?"  
"Can I... Talk to you... Please?"  
Ginger smiled, "Sure."  
We walked outside the music room.  
I shuffled my feet nervously, "Will you... go out with me?"  
She looked surprised.  
"Look... I understand if you don-"  
"Okay!"  
"What?"  
"I said I'll go out with you." Ginger grinned.  
I smiled, "Friday night?"  
"Yup!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No-one's POV, music room 3

Toby looked awful.  
His hair was scruffed around, he had bags under his eyes and his uniform was untidy and crumpled.  
"Toby-Chan! Are you okay?" Hunny asked his classmate.  
"Perfect." Toby said sarcastically, falling into his chair.  
Takashi was in a good mood, even if it couldn't be seen.  
He'd been able to ask Yiu out the previous night.  
Everyone seemed to be in a kind of relationship with each other, other than Mitsukuni, but Takashi knew he didn't want one.  
Toby and Kyoya seemed like the ones left out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Before club hours*

"Go away Phoebe." Toby growled.  
"To~by!"  
Rusty sat with Kaoru, playing around with a rubix cube.  
"Why. Are. These. Things. So. DIFFICULT!" She yelled, throwing it at the ground.  
Kaoru frowned, picked it up, and finished it in fifteen seconds.  
"WHAT?! HOW THE FU-"  
"Language!" Kaoru said, covering her mouth.  
"Mph!"  
Hikaru was sitting with Ginger. She watched him on his Gameboy.  
Yiu was with Takashi and Hunny. The two quieter of the three were watching Hunny eat cake.  
Misaki was helping Tamaki get Kuma-Chan out from under a couch.  
Kyoya was watching Toby and Phoebe.  
"PHOEBE GET OFF ME!" The yell caught everyone's attention, and they all looked at Toby.  
"But I'm your girlfriend!"  
"YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Why not?"  
"I'M GAY!" Toby roared.  
All eyes were on him.  
He looked around, realising that everyone was looking at him.  
"Unh!" Toby made a sort of cry/squeak, and ran out of the room.  
Kyoya was instantly after him.  
Tamaki looked after his two friends, "Help him, Kyoya." He mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby ran down the halls, shoes thumping on the marble.  
His hair blew back.  
Tears of anger and frustration burned the back of his eyes.  
"AHHHH!" He yelled, releasing all of his anger in a shout, then falling to the ground on his knees.  
"Huh... huh... huh..." He panted quietly, leaning on his hands, pressed against the floor.  
A hand was placed on his shoulder.  
Toby glanced around over his shoulder.  
Kyoya looked down at him, smiling.  
"Wh-What?"  
"Oh, nothing." Kyoya sat down next to him.  
Toby felt his heart leap, "Uh..."  
They sat in a comfortable silence.  
Toby was beginning to grow anxious when he felt a hand in his.  
He looked up.  
Kyoya just looked ahead, a content smile on his face.  
Toby went bright red, then looked away.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kyoya asked, looking over to his side.  
"N-no." **_I'm just not used to this._****  
They both sighed at the same time.  
Toby smiled, blush fading somewhat, "Why did you come after me?"**

The third year raised his eyebrow.  
Kyoya smirked, "Because I wanted to."  
"That's not a real reason."  
"Yes it is."  
Toby looked away, "No it's not."  
"Yes it is." Kyoya's voice was right beside his ear.  
He leaped about a foot in the air, surprised by the sudden closeness.  
Kyoya smirked again.  
Toby glared at him.  
The two kind of just stared at each other for what felt like an hour, but was around five minutes.  
Finally they noticed they were an inch or so apart, breath mingling.  
Toby felt his breath hitch slightly, "Um..."  
"Shh."  
Kyoya's glasses sparkled slightly from the sunlight.  
He got a lot closer.  
Toby felt a blush creep up onto his face.  
"Uh... Kyo-"  
"Shh, you're ruining the moment."  
Toby swallowed. He really wasn't used to this kind of thing.  
A silent understanding zapped between both of them.  
They leaned forward and their lips met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamaki checked his watch.  
Rusty leaned on a table, muttering. **_I can't believe he wouldn't tell me something like that..._****  
Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting next to each other.  
""Poor guy. Having to admit it like that...""  
Phoebe had left, probably to go home and mope.  
Yiu sat on Takashi's lap.  
"I hope Kyoya can help him." She said quietly.  
"Yah."  
Hunny and Misaki were talking softly in the corner.  
Ginger sat by herself on one of the couches.  
The doors swung open and everyone looked up.  
Kyoya stood there, silhouetted in the mid-day light.  
Toby was nowhere in sight.  
"What happened? Where's Toby?" Rusty asked.  
Kyoya smiled slightly, "He's fine. Believe me."**

"Will you all accept him for being that way?"  
""Of course!"" The Hitachiins chorused first.  
"Duh!" Rusty said.  
""Yeah."" Yiu and Takashi said.  
"Toby-Chan is amazing! Of course I will!" Hunny said, grinning.  
Misaki nodded.  
"Yes!" Ginger chirped.  
Tamaki smiled, "Obviously. He's perfect the way he is."  
"Okay then." Kyoya closed his eyes, smiling. He opened them again, "I'll be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They said they would. I told you." Kyoya said.  
Toby smiled, "Really?"  
"Yes."  
Kyoya helped him to his feet, but didn't let go of his hand.  
Toby took a deep breath, "Okay then."  
He stopped smiling, but kept a tight grip on Kyoya's hand, "Let's go."  
They walked down the silent corridor, the only sound their footsteps.  
Music Room 3 stood in front of them.  
Kyoya squeezed Toby's hand comfortingly.  
"Okay." He breathed.  
The door swung open even before Toby could touch the smooth wood.  
Tamaki and the others stood there, smiling at him.  
Rusty's eyes softened, "Sorry Toby." She ran over and hugged him.  
Toby looked with wide eyes. It had been years since he had had a hug from his sister.  
Hikaru and Kaoru patted him on either shoulder, ""Good job, Toby.""  
Misaki, Ginger and Yiu smiled at him.  
Tamaki hugged him.  
"Can't... BREATH!" Toby gasped, feeling his ribs get closer and closer to snapping.  
"Tamaki!" Kyoya said sharply.  
Tamaki let go of the poor boy quickly.  
Toby leaned his hands on his knees, regaining his breathing ability.  
"Crap... Crap... Crap..." Was what he just continuously said, before sort-of collapsing onto the ground.  
He just lay there for a bit before standing up and smoothing back his hair, "I'm good."  
"Are you quite sure?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yeah."  
Kyoya smiled a bit, then took his wrist, "Come with me for a bit."  
Toby was slightly surprised, but followed the younger man.  
When they were a reasonable distance away from the others, they faced each other.  
"Are you my boyfriend?" Kyoya asked totally seriously.  
Toby blinked, "Of course."  
A smile spread across Kyoya's face.  
Toby grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't tell mum." Toby told his younger sister as they walked into their house.  
"Alright." Rusty complied.  
The boy slid his headphones off his head and around his neck.  
Both of them went into the loungeroom, but, not finding their mother there, decided to check the study.  
Mrs Smith was typing away on her laptop.  
"Mum, I need to talk to you." Toby said, scratching the back of his neck.  
Their mother looked up, "Okay sweetie."  
"Rusty, go call Kaoru or something." Toby said.  
Rusty glared at him.  
"Who's Kaoru?" Mrs Smith asked.  
"Her boyfr-"  
"A FRIEND!" Rusty yelled, turned away and stormed into the loungeroom.  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
Toby took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the words spill out of his mouth, "I'm gay."

There was a silence.  
Toby opened one eye, expecting the worst.  
Much to his surprise, his mum looked fine.  
"Aw sweetie." She enveloped him in a huge.  
Toby stayed silent, surprised that it had gone so well.  
At least it did go well.  
The phone started ringing.  
Both mother and son heard Rusty answer it.  
"Oh, hi Kaoru!"  
Toby smirked.  
Mrs Smith frowned.  
"It'll happen at some time mum." He said, turning away and marching up the stairs to his room.

Sorry if it sucked... I know I can't do romance!

Review!


	5. So our Honour Student appears

So, lots of BoyXBoy here, by the way.

**Chapter 5**

Toby woke up in a terrible mood.  
The second the alarm went off, he snapped.  
He threw it out the window.  
After going through his morning routine, save breakfast, he thumped down to the kitchen.  
"Morning." Rusty mumbled, eating her Milo cereal.  
"Eh."  
Toby took out a jar of olives from the fridge and just started scooping them into his mouth.  
"Ew! That's gross!"  
Toby rolled his eyes, "I'll have them with tuna and avocado then." He said, pulling out the two other items, then chopping up the avocado and putting it in a bowl with a can of tuna and the rest of his olives.  
"Still gross."  
"Whatever." He finished off his bizarre breakfast, then picked up his bag.  
Toby looked back at Rusty, "I want to walk to school alone today. Call the twins." before he left.  
Rusty frowned, pulled out her phone, then speed-dialled Kaoru.  
"Hi. I need a ride to school."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Thump... Thump... Thump..._****  
Toby kept banging his head on the desk.  
He was just about to do it again when he found he had no mobility in his neck.  
"Wha?" Looking over his shoulder, he could see Takashi holding his hair, preventing any more brain damage.  
"Urgh."  
"Stop doing that."  
"Mm."  
"Toby-Chan, why are you in such a bad mood?" Hunny asked.  
"I don't know."  
There was a knock on the classroom door and it opened a crack.  
"Ah, Mister Ootori, what do you need?" The teacher asked.  
"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and Toby Smith." Kyoya said, locking eye contact with Toby and smiling slightly.  
Toby smiled back.  
"You three, go with Kyoya."  
"Yes sir!" Hunny said, saluting.  
Mori picked him up and carried him out.  
Toby pulled his headphones up, then walked out.  
Kyoya walked next to him, to class 1-A.  
"We need to get Rusty and the twins, right?" Toby asked.  
Kyoya nodded.  
Toby shrugged, walked forward and opened the door.  
"I need my sister and the Hitachiin twins."  
The teacher looked shocked.  
"Just give them to me." Toby said irritably.  
Rusty stood up, followed by Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Hey, isn't he that gay guy?" Some random first year said to another.  
Toby's eyes widened before narrowing and glaring heatedly at him.  
The first year slid down in his seat, looking terrified.  
""We're coming, calm down."" The twins said, picking Rusty up and carrying her over.  
Toby's eye twitched.  
Rusty struggled awkwardly.  
"Come on Toby." Kyoya whispered in his ear.  
"Fine." He said, turned around and stalked out of the room, shooting daggers at the un-named first year.  
""Come on, guys!"" Hikaru and Kaoru said.  
"Yeah!" Hunny cheered.  
Toby felt himself about to snap. For no particular reason at all.  
Rusty suddenly saw something outside, "It's a bird!"  
Snap!  
"ARGH!" Toby screamed, turning and punching the wall.  
Everyone was watching him with shocked expressions.  
When Toby's fist fell from the wall, there was a dent and the paint scratched up a bit.  
His eyes looked somewhat mad.  
"Toby?" Rusty called timidly.  
He rounded on her, eyes seeming to glow.  
The blue speckles in them expanded, consuming all of his eye, leaving purple speckles.  
"Yeep!" Rusty dove at Kaoru, clinging to him.  
Kyoya took a step back.  
"Takashi..." Hunny whispered in his cousin's ear.  
Takashi nodded. He set Hunny down, then strode over to the twitching boy.  
Before Toby could do anything, he had his arms pinned behind his back.  
"Ur... OW!" That one shot of pain seemed to wake him up from his daze, turning his eyes back to normal.  
"What..." Toby's vision swam, before he fell back into Takashi's arms, barely conscious.  
"Kyoya..." He murmured.  
Kyoya stood next to his boyfriend, "Toby, are you okay?"  
"My head hurts..."  
"Take him to the Music Room." Kyoya instructed Takashi, who nodded and picked Toby up like a bag of flour.  
Toby started to become a bit more conscious of what was going on.  
Blinking, he looked around.  
"Uh... Kyoya? What's going on?"  
"You mean you don't remember?" Hunny asked.  
Toby shook his head, wincing slightly. He still wasn't in a great mood, but... He wasn't angry.  
Kyoya helped Toby down off Takashi's shoulder, and to standing.  
"You had some kind of an... Anger fit or something." He explained.  
Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, though Kaoru finding it a bit more difficult- He was giving Rusty a shoulder ride.  
Rusty turned the top half of her body to see her older brother, "Yeah. And your eyes went funny."  
"Huh? How so?"  
"You know how they're purple with blue spots?"  
Toby nodded.  
"Well the places were switched. They were blue with purple spots."  
"What?!" He couldn't believe that. That wasn't possible, was it?  
"It is possible." Kyoya told him quietly.  
Then Toby did something unexpected. He hugged Kyoya.  
Rusty 'eep'ed, and promptly fell off Kaoru's shoulders.  
Hikaru and Kaoru just stared, mouths hanging open.  
Hunny 'kyaah'ed.  
Takashi even looked surprised.  
Kyoya hugged him back.  
Rusty cleared her throat, "Uh, shouldn't we be going to the Music Room?"  
Kyoya lightly pushed Toby off him, giving him a look that said, 'Don't let it hurt your feelings', "We should. Come on." He took Toby's hand instead, and the group of seven walked to the Music Room.  
Tamaki was already there, waiting.  
When he heard the doors, he span around, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWENTY MINUTES!"  
Then he caught sight of Toby and Kyoya's hand together, and gasped, tried to cover it up, failed, and eventually just went to his corner of woe.  
Kyoya and Toby smirked.  
"Why did you call us here anyway, Tono?" Kaoru asked.  
"Oh yes!" Tamaki turned up and turned around sending sparkles everywhere, "We are setting up early today~!"  
"..." Everyone was silent for a bit, then the twins and Rusty exclaimed,  
"""WE HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL ****_THAT SHIT_**** FOR SETTING UP EARLY?!"""  
Tamaki nodded.  
Rusty looked like her head was about to explode, "Excuse me." She went over to a little dustbin in the corner, removed the contents, pulled it over her head and screamed.  
Footsteps echoed outside.  
"PLACES!" Tamaki hollered.  
Toby took his place next to Kyoya.  
Rusty brushed all the dust out of her hair, then perched on the back of Tamaki's chair.  
The door swung open to reveal a brown-haired boy.  
He was rather short... About Rusty's height.  
He wore a big grey sweater and black pants, as well as a pair of big glasses.  
"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki cried happily.  
The boy took a few steps back, "This is a host club?!"  
Kyoya nodded, then turned to Hikaru, Kaoru and Rusty, "You three, isn't he in your class?"  
"Now that I think about it..." Rusty started.  
""Yeah, but he doesn't act very socially, so we don't know much about him.""  
"Huh." Kyoya mumbled, before sharing a look with Toby, who nodded, "This is the honour student, right? The one other than me and my sister."  
"Honour student?!" Tamaki cried, "Haruhi Fujioka?!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Skipping all that introduction, instant coffee and training stuff... Kyoya and Hunny know she's a girl*

"Change! Change! Change!" The twins chanted, swarming poor Haruhi.  
"ALRIGHT! JUST GET OUT!" She yelled, shoving them out of the changeroom.  
"Toby," Kyoya started, "Can you go and get a handheld mirror for me?"  
"Yeah, sure." Toby said, not at all realising that Haruhi was actually still in the changeroom.  
He walked in, luckily not seeing her shirtless, but the undershirt of the school uniform was slightly transparent.  
He could see the back of her bra.  
Haruhi shrieked.  
"U-uh... Sorry." He mumbled, jumping out.  
Kyoya was standing behind him, "What is it?"  
"Nothing!" He said, turning around and marching to the door, "I'll go get you one from the office or something."  
Rusty sat right next to Kaoru, messing around with the rubix cube again.  
"You need to turn that there." Kaoru said, pointing to a particular row, "And that one, and that."  
Rusty frowned, hands moving quickly. After about five minutes, she stopped, solved rubix cube in hand.  
"YES! I did it!"  
Kaoru gave a close-eyed smile, "Well done!"  
He was quiet for a bit, "Hey Rusty, do you maybe wanna hang out tonight? Only if you want. Hikaru's going out and-"  
"Sure!"  
"Okay, cool!" Kaoru grinned, "Thanks."  
Rusty nodded, "'Welcome. Toby's going out tonight too."  
"Alright. Why don't you just come home with Hikaru and I?"  
"Will do~!"  
"Kyoya! I'm back!" Toby said, walking along with a little mirror in his hand, "What did you need it for, anyway?"  
"Never you mind."  
Toby frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So cute~!" Tamaki whimpered when Haruhi exited the changeroom.  
Toby raised an eyebrow. I wonder if Tamaki knows she's a girl yet... I don't think so...  
The twins smiled, ""Wow! If we knew you looked like this, we would've helped you earlier!""  
Haruhi adjusted her tie, "Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?"  
"Go ahead." Kyoya said.  
Tamaki smiled, "Alright then, it's settled. You will now be a host!"  
"A host?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haruhi-Chan!" Rusty was in her fake persona, frisky.  
She bounded across the expanse of marble.  
"Gah! Rusty!?"  
All the girls watching with hearts in their eyes.  
Rusty dove at her, knocking her over.  
Her knee landed somewhere it really shouldn't have.  
Blood rushed to Rusty's face, "U-uh..." Then she realised...  
**_Hang on a sec... He's not in pain... I didn't even land on anything... FAHK! HARUHI'S A GIRL!_****  
Rusty shot up, helping Haruhi up with her.  
Of course, Haruhi didn't know Rusty was a girl, so she felt funny when she was helped to her feet by a blushing boy.  
"Um... Yeah! I'm gunna go back to my brother now! Bye!" She speed-walked back, the grin on her face turning into a grimace.  
"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, enveloping the girl in a hug, "Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuute~!" He started spinning her around.  
"Mori-senpai! Help me!" Haruhi cried. The tallest host swept her out of Tamaki's arms, realisation dawning over him. He put her down.  
"Thanks."  
Hikaru and Kaoru were playing with Russell, putting a pink ribbon on him and such.  
"Russ, c'mere." Toby scooped up the kitten, causing 'squee's from all the fangirls.  
Russell licked the tip of Toby's nose, making him smile.  
Kyoya watched him happily.  
Then Toby turned to Kyoya, and smirked.  
Kyoya's smile dissolved and was replaced with a slightly terrified expression.  
Toby strode over, put Russell down on the table, sat down himself, then dragged Kyoya over to him, sitting him in his lap.  
Kyoya blushed.  
Toby gave a kind of evil grin.  
The majority of the girls in the room passed out.  
The rest were smiling, hearts floating above their heads and in their eyes.  
The twins looked extremely unimpressed, ""That's our part...""  
"Yes." Toby said, wrapping his arms around Kyoya's neck, "But this is real."  
Kyoya went an even deeper scarlet.  
Toby kissed his neck.  
Tamaki seemed to go haywire. It looked like sparks were flying from his ears.  
Haruhi was completely ignoring the scene, as was Rusty, who was actually rather disgusted.  
One of the girls collapsed on the table.  
Toby and Kyoya watched with wide eyes.  
Takashi lifted her up and put her down on one of the couches.  
""Maybe we should cover the floor with pillows from now on."" Hikaru and Kaoru said, looking at the female-littered ground.  
Hunny was carefully prodding one in the shoulder, "They won't wake up."  
""We have an idea!"" The Hitachiins stood up, then yelled,  
""TOBY AND KYOYA ARE MAKING OUT!""  
Almost as one, every girl woke up instantly.  
They all looked over to Toby and Kyoya, who were still in the same position.  
Well, that was before Toby decided to lightly bite Kyoya's ear.  
"OMIGOD!" Seven girls screamed at once.  
Tamaki cleared the sparks from his brain.  
Toby was clearly in a better mood now. He was grinning.  
The host king quickly declared that hosting hours were over, and herded all the guests out the doors, before slamming them shut.  
He saw something on the floor.  
An ID card? Tamaki picked it up.**

Haruhi Fujioka.  
Female.****

"Haruhi..."  
Haruhi had just realised that Tamaki was holding her ID card, "Uh, yeah?"  
"You... You're a girl?"  
"Biologically speaking, yeah."  
More sparks flew from Tamaki's brain.  
""Oh my. You didn't know."" The twins said, grinning.  
"I thought there was something wrong when I fell on you!" Rusty declared.  
Toby nodded, "I knew when I walked in on you changing."  
"YOU WHAT?!" Five of the nine club members screeched.  
Toby shrugged.  
"I knew from the start." Kyoya said from his place in Toby's lap.  
Tamaki's eye twitched.  
I guess you could say his head exploded, but it didn't really... So...

Yeah... Haruhi appears! She won't be a huge part of the story... Shortly- The dates and nights out!

Review~!


	6. Harry Potter, pasta, movies and zombies

Alright... I do not own Harry Potter, the XBox, Resident Evil 6, Lost in Translation, or, as usual, Ouran.

**Chapter 6**

*Rusty's night out*

Rusty hopped into the twin's limo, sitting next to Kaoru.  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked.  
"Movie?"  
"Sure."  
Hikaru was fidgeting with the sleeve of his blazer, a sign he was nervous or anxious about something. (a/n not real. Just made it up)**  
Rusty gaped when they pulled up to the twin's house.  
"Holy sh-"  
Kaoru covered her mouth again.  
"Dis pwace is huge!" She said through Kaoru's hand.  
Hikaru yawned, "Not really compared to Kyoya's house."  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!"  
Kaoru ushered her out of the car, "Just go inside before he starts getting annoyed."  
"Fine."  
The two of them walked up to the front door, Hikaru trailing behind, although Rusty was more hesitant.  
A maid opened the door, "Welcome home Masters Hitachiin."  
""Hello.""  
"This is Rusty." Kaoru told the maid, "Go to the chef and ask him to make some snacks of some sort. She's staying for a while."  
"Yes, Master." The maid bowed quickly before rushing off to the kitchen.  
Hikaru checked his watched, "Gyah! Damn! I have to go get ready! Have fun Rusty! Bye!" He sprinted up the stairs.  
"Bye Hika!"  
"Come on Rusty. I'll show you the movie room." Kaoru smiled, as did the younger girl, and led her towards a small (compared to the rest of the house), cosy room with a TV covering practically the whole wall.  
"So this is where we can watch the movie, if you want. We've got a TV in our room, too."  
Rusty smiled, "I don't mind which."  
"Alright... How about here?"  
"Sure."  
They heard the door slam when Hikaru darted out.  
A chef knocked on the doorframe, "Master Kaoru, here is the food you requested."  
"Thank you!" Kaoru said, "Can you put it down there?" He pointed to the coffee table.  
The chef nodded, then set down the silver tray with a quiet 'click'.  
"D'you wanna watch the movie now? Or later?" Kaoru asked when the chef left.  
Rusty thought for a second, "How about you show me around first, then we can watch the movie."  
"Good idea."  
Kaoru showed his crush around the whole house.  
When they arrived back at the movie room, Rusty's feet were aching somewhat.  
"Let's watch the movie now." Rusty said, falling back onto the couch.  
Kaoru snuggled into the cushions next to her, "What do you want to watch?"  
"Do you have Harry Potter?"  
"Yes."  
"Can we watch the seventh?"  
"Absolutely."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Hikaru and Ginger's night out*

A very nervous Hikaru sat in his limo, fidgeting.  
He was wearing a button up blue shirt with jeans.  
**_What if I screw up?!_****  
He started softly banging his head against the window.  
The limo went over a bump in the road, making him smack his head on the window.  
"Aw!" He held his head.  
The limo pulled up outside Ginger's house.  
****_Fahkfahkfahkfahk..._****  
Hikaru just thought over and over.  
He shoved the car door open, then wobbled over to the front door.  
He'd barely knocked on the door before it swung open.  
A little girl stood there, plush Pikachu in her hands.  
"Are you Ginge's date, then?" She asked.  
"Uh... Yeah?"  
"Yes or no?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Who are you, anyway?"  
The girl girl smiled, "I'm her sister, Amber."  
"Okay."  
Amber turned around, "GINGE! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" She yelled.  
Ginger rushed over to the door, then shoved Amber out of the way, "You could've told me earlier."  
"I didn't want to."  
"Just go watch Pokemon or something."  
Amber rolled her eyes, then walked out to the loungeroom.  
Hikaru was still standing there, looking awkward.  
"... Hi."  
Ginger smiled, "Hi..."  
She was wearing a black t-shirt and a denim skirt, with black tights and blue converse.  
Her hair was coming down in ringlets with a little blue clip in it to keep it out of her eyes.  
"So! Do you want to go?" Hikaru asked.  
"Okay."  
He smiled, then led her towards his limo.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked, looking at the menu in his hands.  
"... I really don't know. I'm used to going to such fancy cafes." Ginger said, examining it.  
"How about the pasta?"  
"Which one?"  
Hikaru pointed to it on her menu, "That one. It's not that fancy."  
"It is, but okay."  
"Cool."  
A waiter walked over to their table, "Are you ready to order?"  
"Yes." Hikaru made their order, then looked at Ginger, "What do you want to drink?"  
"Just water, thanks."  
"Okay." He turned to the waiter once again, "Some water and lemonade."  
"Yes sir." The waiter bowed slightly, then hurried off to the kitchen.  
The older twin and his date just chatted for awhile, until their food came.  
"Thank you." Ginger said happily to the waiter.  
Hikaru munched contently on a piece of bread.  
Ginger started to scoop up her pasta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's been great. Thanks Hikaru." Ginger said, standing outside her front door.  
Hikaru smiled, "Yeah. See you at school then?"  
"Yes." Ginger got up on tiptoe slightly and kissed him on the cheek, then went inside.  
Hikaru was left outside her front door, face deep red.  
He slowly walked back to his car, basically fell inside, and started being driven home.

By the time Hikaru arrived home, it was around 10:30.  
He opened the front door, walked in and peered inside the movie room.  
Rusty and Kaoru were asleep, wrapped in a blanket each, leaning against each other on the couch.  
Hikaru smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yiu and Takashi's night out*

Yiu stayed right by Takashi's side.  
They were going to the movies.  
She wore a black dress that went to just above her knees and black slip-ons.  
Takashi was wearing a black button-down top and jeans.  
"What movie do you want to see?" He looked down at Yiu.  
She shrugged, "I don't really know. You pick?"  
"Hm..." Takashi thought for a moment, "That one?"  
"Okay."  
Takashi had seen the movie, 'Lost in Translation', before, but he didn't mind re-watching for Yiu.  
The two of them walked into the cinema after getting their tickets and such, then got to their seats in the middle row.  
Yiu was glad it was a quiet movie, she wasn't very good with loud and action-filled ones.  
By the time the film ended, Yiu was leaning on Takashi's shoulder.  
The credits started rolling, and both of them stood up, made their way out, and Takashi decided to drive Yiu home.  
Just before she got out of the limo, she gave Takashi a quick but meaningful kiss.  
He blushed slightly, and smiled, "Bye Yiu."  
"Bye Takashi." She said, then scampered up the huge path to her front door.  
I should go and check on Kyoya... She thought, then slipped inside.  
Yiu made her way up the stairs and Kyoya's room (Really his own sort of house...)  
She cracked the door open and saw Kyoya asleep on the couch, head-to-head with Toby, who was also asleep on the couch.  
The tops of both their heads were pressed together, XBox controllers next to them, and some zombie game on the TV.  
Yiu smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Toby's night out*

Toby sat next to Kyoya, the car driving them to Kyoya's house.  
Toby was looking out the window, Kyoya looking at him.  
"We're here." He said. Toby shook his head, snapping out of his daze.  
"Okay."  
The two of them got out of the limo, then walked side-by-side up to his house.  
"Your house is monstrous." Toby said, looking up at the scarily large house.  
"Mm..." Kyoya paused, "Only compared to some things. The main Suoh estate is twice this."  
"Suoh? You mean Tamaki?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh."  
When they reached the front door, a butler was waiting.  
"Master Kyoya, your father requests your presence in his office."  
Kyoya paused, "Alright. Tell him I will be there shortly."  
"Yes, sir."  
"What's your dad's name?" Toby asked, hands behind his head.  
Kyoya was surprised, "You mean you don't know?"  
"Huh? Should I?"  
"Probably. He's Yoshio Ootori."  
"Rings a faint bell. Eh." Toby shrugged.  
"..." Kyoya adjusted his glasses, Someone who doesn't know my father...  
"I need to go and see my father, so you can wait outside his office."  
"Sure."  
Kyoya led Toby up a few flights of stairs and corridors, until they reached two big white doors.  
Like the Host Club. Toby thought.  
"Stay here. I'll be back." Kyoya said, then walked into his Father's office.  
Toby sat down in one of the chairs.  
He could hear talking from the office.  
Curiosity itched his brain.  
"Mm..." I shouldn't...  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Toby stood and crept over to the door, pressing his ear against it.  
"-ant you to marry her." A deep voice. Probably Yoshio.  
"..." There was no response.  
"The Haninozukas are a very accomplished family, and it would be good to join with them."  
Kyoya winced, "I..." His thoughts started going a mile a minute. There was no way he was going to marry Riku Haninozuka, "I have a girlfriend."  
"You do?" Yoshio sounded surprised.  
Kyoya nodded, "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a guest."  
Toby jumped back, speed-walked back to his chair and sat down the second Kyoya walked out of the room.  
"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Toby asked, "Your dad still doesn't know?"  
Kyoya put a finger to his lips, "Shh. Let's go."  
Toby frowned, but followed Kyoya to his 'room'.  
"Fahk! Your room is like my house!"  
Kyoya shrugged, "I have a rich family. Close your mouth, Toby."  
Toby quickly snapped his mouth shut from it's gape.  
"But yeah, I was saying before, since when do you have a girlfriend?"  
"I don't."  
"Oh... Why did you say it?"  
"So I wouldn't have to marry Hunny's little sister."  
Toby paused, "Right."  
Kyoya rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, do you have any gaming consoles?" Toby asked, looking hopeful.  
"I think so."  
Toby smiled, "Which one?"  
Kyoya walked over to his TV and looked on the shelf, "XBox."  
"Awesome! I don't even have an XBox, but I have some of the games. Can I go on it?"  
"Sure."  
Toby grinned, then he turned the TV on and, with help from Kyoya, managed to plug it in. He turned it on.  
He sifted through his bag and found Resident Evil 6.  
"Yes!"  
Kyoya looked over his shoulder, "What's that?"  
"You've never heard of it?"  
"No."  
"Right. It's from America... I think."  
Toby got up and walked over to the XBox, put the disk in, then stationed himself on the couch.  
Kyoya sat down next to him, then watched as Toby started blowing zombie's heads off.  
At first he was a bit disgusted, but then when he saw how much Toby was enjoying himself, he kind of just let it go, and got interested in the game.  
Toby focussed intently, trying to throw a decaying greyhound off his character.  
"Can I play?" Kyoya finally asked.  
Toby paused the game, then looked at him, "You actually want to?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay!" Toby smiled, then changed the mode to two player, and gave Kyoya the other controller.  
Both of them started running around, shooting and kicking. Kyoya had a surprising talent for the game.  
"You're really good for a first time." Toby said, eyes locked on the screen.  
"Thanks." Kyoya replied, hitting a button repeatedly, firing at a zombie with a torch.  
Before they realised it, about six hours had gone past, making it about eleven thirty.  
Toby yawned.  
Kyoya blinked quite a few times, trying to make his eyes stay open.  
They both started leaning slightly closer to the cushions of the couch.  
Then Toby made the mistake of leaning back, and Kyoya rested his elbow on the cushions, making him somewhat laying down.  
Both their eyes started to droop.  
Toby blew up one more zombie before they kind-of collapsed, tops of their heads pressed together.  
The zombies surround the characters, and it was game over, but neither boy knew, as they were both fast asleep.

****Fail ending, I know... Oh well.

REVIEW! (I'm just that desperate)


	7. Meet My Mother

**Chapter 7**

Toby woke up, finding himself not on his bed.  
"Wha?" He yawned, sitting up.  
He saw Kyoya lying on the couch next to him.  
He's cute when he sleeps. Toby thought, smiling slightly. Kyoya looked so much more relaxed and happy.  
But of course the moment was shattered with Toby's phone going off.  
Kyoya opened his eyes, looked up, and met Toby's.  
Toby smiled down at him, "Good morning."  
He reached for his phone and looked at the caller ID, then groaned.  
"What is it?"  
"My mum." 16 missed calls. Shit. That was never good.  
Toby hesitantly lifted the phone to his ear, "Hi mum..."  
"WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE'S RUSTY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?!"  
Toby yanked the phone away from his head, perfectly able to hear from a foot away.  
He took a breath.  
Kyoya was on his stomach, resting on his elbows, still next to him.  
Toby looked at him, a silent kind of pleading, then put the phone back to his ear, "I am with Kyoya. I think Rusty is with the twins."  
"You didn't... do... anything, right?" Mrs Smith asked.  
"WHAT?!" Toby yelled, glaring at the phone, "MUM?! Kyoya's a guy!"  
"That was kind-of my point..."  
"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face!"  
"Sorry, sorry. What about Rusty?"  
"I'll call her. I'll pick her up, whatever. Just don't assume that again." Toby said through clenched teeth.  
"Okay. Be home in an hour, alright, sweetie?"  
"Goodbye Mother." Click.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rusty woke up, finding herself resting on Kaoru's shoulder.  
She yelped, falling off the couch and awakening Kaoru in the process.  
"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled, jumping up and stepping on Rusty's fingers.  
"Ow!" She cried.  
Kaoru lifted up his foot, releasing her hand, and looked down at her.  
She was lying down with her legs up on the couch, her arm in a strange position, behind her head, and the other now resting next to her.  
"Um... Do you need some help?" Kaoru asked, offering her a hand.  
Rusty reached up and took it, ignoring the faint stinging her hand, and was pulled to her feet.  
Her phone started playing 'When Can I See You Again?' By Owl City (a/n One of my favourite songs)  
She clumsily stumbled over to the coffee table and snapped it open, putting it to her ear, "Yes Toby?"  
"Mum is going to murder us both."  
"Huh?" She looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it was eight o'clock... AM.  
"Shit! What the hell will she be thinking?" Rusty cried.  
"I'm coming to pick you up. Be ready in half and hour. Kyoya's coming too."  
"Okay. See you then." Beep.  
Kaoru looked at her with concern, "Are you alright?"  
"Fine. Toby's coming to pick me up."  
"You two are awake, I see." Hikaru stood in the doorway, "Have fun sleeping next to each other?"  
Rusty glared at him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP?!"  
"You looked so peaceful and cute... I couldn't break that. It doesn't happen any other time."  
"Hey!"  
Kaoru put a hand over Hikaru's mouth to prevent him saying anything back, "Shut up, both of you. Rusty, when's Toby picking you up?"  
"Half and hour."  
"Okay, why don't we go and get something to eat, then you can go?"  
"Sure."  
"Sthe jus wanths mowr thime with you." Hikaru said through his brother's hand.  
Rusty growled at him, causing him to put his hands up in mock surrender.  
"Let's just go eat." Kaoru said, releasing Hikaru's mouth and guiding Rusty by her shoulders to the dining room, Hikaru smirking behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, sir?" A maid stood at the front door, looking at a blue-haired boy, the youngest Ootori behind him.  
"I'm gunna be needing my sister back now." He said.  
Rusty and Kaoru appeared in the hall.  
Kaoru smiled, "Hey Toby. Should I come back with you and your sister to explain?"  
Toby nodded, "Probably."  
Hikaru popped up next to him, "Kaoru's not going anywhere without me."  
"You come too, then. We just need to go. I'm borrowing one of the Ootori's smaller cars, so come on." Toby said, grabbing Hikaru by the collar and dragging him to the Rolls Royce, then throwing him in the back, "Stay."  
"I'm not a dog."  
"I'll give you a lollypop."  
"What?! Am I a five-year-old now?!"  
"You act like one."  
"Shut u-" Kaoru shoved him lightly.  
Hikaru frowned.  
"Be nice."  
"Fine."  
Rusty sat down next to Kaoru, who was next to Hikaru, in the backseat.  
Toby took the driver's seat while Kyoya took the passenger side.  
"Off we go." Toby put the car in gear, then accelerated, flying down the road.  
Hikaru yelped, "Do you even have a license?!"  
"I'm eighteen, of course I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby pulled up just outside his house, then turned to the youngest twin and his sister, "You guys are innocent, right?"  
"ARE YOU FAHKING INSANE?!" Rusty screamed, while Kaoru just went bright red, "Of course we are..." He said quietly.  
Toby breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. No lying necessary."  
Rusty jumped out of the Rolls Royce and made her way to the front door.  
Kyoya walked next to Toby, their hands barely brushing.  
Hikaru and Kaoru walked together, having a silent conversation.  
Rusty waited impatiently for her friends and brother to get to the door.  
When they finally did, she slammed it open, "MUM! WE'RE HOME!"  
Thirty seconds later, Mrs Smith came almost full-out running down the stairs, then scooped Rusty up.  
Her daughter's eyes went wide, "LEGGO!"  
Mrs Smith then caught sight of Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru.  
"Who are they?" She asked Toby.  
He moved his hand slightly further from Kyoya's then turned to face his mother, "This is Hikaru and Kaoru- The twins. And this is Kyoya."  
His voice had a caring undertone when he said Kyoya's name, which Mrs Smith picked up on.  
Kyoya smiled politely, "Hello, Mrs Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, ""Yah! It is! Hello!""  
"Please, call me Lucy." Mrs Smith smiled, before pulling Toby aside, "What are they doing here?" She hissed.  
Toby closed his eyes, "I thought if we bought them along, they could help us explain so you wouldn't freak."  
Lucy shrugged, "Fine. Let's go to the loungeroom. It's more comfortable in there."  
Toby turned to everyone, "Alright guys, we're going to the lounge."  
He led the group of five (Including his mother) into the loungeroom.  
Toby sat right next to Kyoya on the couch, Rusty sat pressed between Hikaru and Kaoru.  
Lucy sat on the opposing couch, "Explain."  
Rusty started, "Okay, so I was hanging out with Kaoru last night because Hikaru was going out and we wanted to hang out." Kaoru nodded.  
"We were watching a movie, Harry Potter, when we fell asleep. Nothing else happened. I woke up and fell off the couch, Kaoru woke up at the fall and stepped on my hand, my phone went off, it was Toby, telling me he was coming to pick me up. That's all."  
Toby cleared his throat, "I went to Kyoya's house. I don't even remember why now. He went into a meeting with his Father for a bit, then we went to his 'room'," Air quotes, "Which is really more like a small house. He's got a TV and an XBox in there, so we played Resident Evil 6. We fell asleep playing that. I woke up and saw Kyoya sleeping next to me, then you called me. End of story."  
Lucy blinked, "Okay. So you're all fine?"  
Nods.  
"Good. Now that that's over with, would you boys like to have some tea?"  
Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.  
Kyoya looked at Toby, who nodded, then he smiled, "That would be wonderful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby got up from the table, "I'll go get some more tea. Kyoya, come with me." He took the boys wrist and pulled him to his feet, then led him to the kitchen.  
"Do you like my mum?" He asked, rifling through the cupboard for the tea-bags.  
Kyoya nodded, "She very kind. Protective..." He trailed off.  
"Are you okay?" Toby asked, turning around with a little jar full of tea-bags  
"Fine..." Kyoya sighed.  
Toby frowned, "No, you're not." He set down the jar and walked over to Kyoya, then took one of his hands, "What's wrong." A small blush dusted his cheeks.  
"Nothing."  
Using his other hand, Toby tilted Kyoya's head up so their eyes could meet.  
His eyes were hard to read normally, but right now they were easily seen. They showed worry and annoyance.  
"You're so cute when you're worried!" Toby grinned.  
"I'm not cu-" He was cut off by Toby leaning down slightly and kissing him.  
He melted a bit. Just a bit.  
That's when a cough interrupted.  
Kaoru was standing awkwardly in the doorway, "Sorry for interrupting!" He squeaked, turned around and speed-walked out, the door closing behind him.  
"Aw shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru arrived back in the loungeroom, bright red.  
"What's wrong?" Rusty asked.  
"Nevermind."  
Five seconds later, Toby and Kyoya came out into the room.  
Toby was glaring threateningly at Kaoru, while Kyoya just looked neutral.  
The raven-haired boy put down a tray with tea cups on it.  
"What happened in there?" Rusty asked tauntingly.  
Toby glared daggers at her, eyes seeming to go red and glowing.  
"U-uh. Okay then."

Hey guys. Sorry this one's so short. I have a really good idea for the next one though, stay tuned and

REVIEW!


	8. A dress and a drink

Hello! BTW, there's drinking in this chapter. I put a warning where it starts, by the way.

**Chapter 8**

Toby was flopped, face down on a couch.  
Rusty sat across the room with Kaoru, laughing.  
Hikaru was teasing Ginger, who was frowning and glaring at him.  
Kyoya sat on the couch across from Toby.  
"Ugh." Toby mumbled into the cushions.  
Kyoya rolled his eyes, "What's wrong?"  
Toby propped himself up on his elbow, "Now you ask? Really?"  
"I asked. Just hurry up and tell."  
"Fine. I had another bad dream last night so I didn't sleep for ages."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hm."  
"Right, well," Kyoya stood up, "I'm going to find Tamaki. Bye."  
"Wait! I'll come!"  
"Are you sure you're not 'too tired' or anything?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Toby frowned, "Okay, fine. I'll stop complaining."  
"Thank you."  
They both walked out of the music room, Toby yawning.  
""Hey you two! Wait of us!"" Rusty and Kaoru called.  
They stumbled over, Rusty on Kaoru's shoulders again.  
When he tilted over precariously to the left, she gripped his hair.  
"Ow!"  
"Sorry. I was about to fall off."  
"Are you two coming or not?" Toby asked, rubbing on of his eyes.  
""Yes!""  
So they walked down the halls like that. Rusty balancing on Kaoru's shoulders, Toby yawning and Kyoya walking very close to him.  
Rusty and Kaoru made quite a sight. Many students looked at them and laughed.  
"Where is Tamaki, anyway?" Toby asked.  
"I think he's in the cafeteria." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.  
"Right. Well it's just over there, so let's go."  
"Toby." A deep voice said from behind him.  
Toby looked over his shoulder to see Takashi, who still towered over him, even though he was older.  
"Uh..."  
Suddenly he was picked up by the collar, lifting him off the ground.  
Toby thrashed around, "What?! What did I do?!"  
Without saying a word, Takashi carried away Toby, who was by this point, really pissed off.  
He was no-longer struggling, but he looked ready to kill.  
Takashi was actually walking to the cafeteria, like Toby had just been.  
"What? But we were just walking that way, Mori." Rusty said.  
Takashi put a finger to his lips and continued to carry Toby.  
Kyoya walked next to them.  
"Did you plan this?!" Toby accused.  
Kyoya didn't answer.  
Rusty stifled a laugh at the look on her brother's face.  
Kaoru quickly put a hand on her back when she was about to fall off, "Be careful." He said.  
Rusty looked down at him and was met with caring golden-green eyes.  
She blushed, then looked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they had all reached the cafeteria, Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, Ginger, Misaki and Yiu were already waiting there.  
Hikaru laughed at Toby, who thrashed around some more, trying to reach out to the younger boy's throat and throttle him.  
Tamaki was talking to Misaki, who had the same expression as him.  
It was kind of a mix of excitement and nervousness.  
Yiu sat with Ginger.  
Hunny pranced over to Takashi, "Takashi! You bought Toby-Chan!"  
"I was coming this way anyway, so why'd you have to pick me up?"  
By this point, Kaoru had put Rusty down and was standing with his brother, something behind their backs.  
""Because if you just walked this way, we couldn't put you in this!"" They drew out a blue ball gown from behind them.  
Toby's face turned from one of anger to one of horror.  
"NEVER IN ALL OF HELL AM I WEARING THAT!" He screamed, kicking Takashi in the stomach. His grip didn't falter.  
""Yes you are. Come on Mori."" The twins and Takashi went into the little broom closet in the corner of the room, dragging Toby along with them.  
When the door was closed, a whole lot of thumping and banging could be heard.  
"GET OFF ME!" Toby yelled, kicking Hikaru in the shoulder.  
"Get. In. The. Dress!"  
"NO!"  
Eventually, they had him pinned on the floor, shoved the dress on him.  
"G-AH! NOOOOOO!" Toby tried to kick out again, but found his legs immobile thanks to Takashi.  
""We did it!"" THe twins cheered, and took away his uniform.  
It was just Takashi and Toby in the cupboard.  
"Go out." Takashi said.  
"No." Toby said, glaring at the floor.  
"Fine." Takashi picked Toby up again.  
"Ah! No! Please!" He cried.  
Takashi shouldered the door open and strode out, a horribly embarrassed and angry Toby in his hands.  
Rusty took one look and burst out laughing.  
The twins high-fived.  
Yiu and Ginger giggled.  
Misaki and Tamaki had stars in their eyes.  
Haruhi just looked pitying.  
Kyoya looked happy and Hunny was grinning.  
When Takashi placed Toby down on the ground, he instantly went speeding back to the closet.  
"Toby! Get back here!" Tamaki called.  
Rusty shakily stood up, weak from laughing.  
"Oh, but you'll be wearing one too." Kyoya smirked at her.  
She looked horrified, "No. Never in this lifetime."  
"Twins." Kyoya ordered.  
Kaoru looked reluctant, but took her left arm while Hikaru happily took her right.  
"No! Kaoru, please!" She turned tear-filled eyes on him.  
Suddenly his resolve crumbled and he clutched her to his chest.  
Kyoya sighed, "Mori."  
Takashi walked over, then tried to pry Rusty away from a clinging Kaoru.  
Rusty hung onto Kaoru around the shoulders while Takashi attempted to separate them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could you let him?!" Rusty cried, sitting in a chair in the music room, dressed in a pink dress.  
"I'm sorry! He hit me in the face!" Kaoru cried back.  
Hunny was also in a dress. It was pale purple.  
Toby was sitting on one of the couches, arms crossed and glaring heatedly at the floor.  
Kyoya was trying to get him to forgive him.  
"It was Tamaki's idea." Kyoya said.  
"I don't care. You made me get in this... Thing."  
Then Toby made the terrible mistake of looking up at Kyoya.  
Instantly, like Kaoru's, his resolve crumbled.  
"Fine. I forgive you. But you owe me some jeans and a shirt." Toby said, sitting up a bit more and uncrossing his arms.  
Success! Kyoya thought happily. All the males that weren't dressed in female clothing were wearing black tuxedos.  
Kyoya sat down next to his boyfriend and leaned on his shoulder.  
Toby rested his head on top of Kyoya's and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're so pretty as a girl!" One girl said to Toby.  
He nodded silently, "Thank you."  
"Alright ladies! Time to leave for the day!" Tamaki declared.  
When all the guests were out, Toby snatched the bag with his uniform in it away from the twins and shot to the changing room.  
Right. Shoes, pants... Wait, what? Where's the top?! Toby dug through the bag.  
"Stupid twins. I'll tear their throats out." He mumbled, then changed out of the dress and into the pants and shoes, before striding out, back into the music room.  
Rusty was out of her dress and comfortably in her uniform. Hunny was too, and everyone else out of their tuxes and back into uniform.  
Toby stormed over to the twins, "Where is my shirt?"  
""Here. Sorry, we forgot.""  
"Sure you did."  
When he was halfway buttoning his undershirt up, the doors swung open.  
A man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stood there.  
Everyone turned to look.  
"Dad!" Rusty screeched and dove for him, enveloping him in a hug.  
Toby stood, frozen solid, mouth slightly open.  
His eyes went from bright to dull and the temperature in the room dropped.  
The man put Rusty down and turned to everyone in the room, "Hello. My name is Lucas Smith."  
"My dad." Rusty said happily.  
The twins sauntered over, "Hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
"Hello!" Hunny said from Takashi's shoulders.  
Kyoya was next, "It's nice to finally meet you sir. My name is Kyoya Ootori."  
"Ah, an Ootori. That's a good influence for my children."  
Toby was still standing rock solid still, until he finally sat down in one of the chairs.  
Dad is here. What the hell. Why would he be. What about mum.  
The next thought, he accidentally verbalised, "What about what he did to mum?!"  
Everyone turned to stare at him, but he didn't notice.  
He was staring wide-eyed at the table.  
"Oh, Toby. I've changed, I promise." Lucas walked over and put a hand on Toby's shoulder, making him flinch.  
"Don't touch me." He breathed.  
Lucas frowned at him, "Don't talk to me like that."  
"Don't... TOUCH ME!" Toby jumped up and yelled. He glared at his father, "I can't forgive you. I can't because I will never be the same thanks to you. You've ruined my life!"  
SLAP!  
The sound rang out through the room.  
Toby held his red cheek.  
"Don't talk to me like that." Was all his dad said.  
Toby felt tears burning the backs of his eyes, before a few spilled out.  
Kyoya was by his side immediately.  
"Toby." He breathed, then guided him to a table near the back of the room, away from his father, who looked after them.  
"So I heard you're gay." He said, "Is that true?"  
Toby glared at him over his shoulder.  
Rusty was shocked into silence.  
The twins were gaping slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*DRINKING!*****

*That night, the house is empty except for Toby*

He'd refused to go out. Everyone else had but him.  
His mum, his sister and his father.  
Silence echoed through the house.  
Toby sat in the kitchen, his fourth bottle of beer in his hand.  
He was of legal age.  
There were footsteps down the hall and Kyoya poked his head in.  
Toby looked up, "Who let you in?" He asked.  
"I did." Kyoya's eyes caught the bottle in his hands, "How many of those have you had?"  
"One..." Toby said, avoiding eye contact.  
"Toby," Kyoya said sternly, as if talking to a small child, "How many?"  
"... Four."  
"Toby! Having that isn't going to help anything."  
"Yes it will. It already has." Toby whined, playing with the edge of the table.  
Kyoya went and sat down next to him, taking the bottle.  
"Give it baaaack!" Toby reached out, trying to take it back.  
"No. You need to stop."  
"But I like it!"  
"Too bad. Have some water." Kyoya got up and got a glass of water, then put it down on the table.  
"I don't like water."  
"Yes, you do. Now drink."  
"Ugh! Fine." Toby took the glass and drank a mouthful, "There. I had water."  
"More."  
"Mph." He drank another mouthful.  
"Kyoya, I'm sleepy."  
Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Of course you are. Come on." He took Toby's hand and led him to the loungeroom, then lay him down on the couch.  
Toby's eyes closed.  
Kyoya was just about to leave when he felt a hand clutching his jacket, "Stay. Please." Toby mumbled.  
He sighed and sat down next to the couch.  
"Thank you Kyoya." Toby breathed before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice roused Toby from his sleep. He covered his eyes, then rolled over, and found himself falling, then landing on top of something that went, "Oof."  
Toby's eyes snapped open. The light burned them and alerted him of a pounding headache.  
"Get off me!" Kyoya said from underneath him.  
"Sorry." He said, rolling over and getting up.  
What the hell is going on here. A voice said that, too, right? Toby realised, looking up.  
His father, mother and little sister were all staring.  
Kyoya sat up and rubbed his head, "Huh?"  
"What... happened?" Rusty asked.  
Shit. I'll get in trouble either way. If I say I got drunk, it'll make them angry... And the other option will too... Better go with one.  
Toby sighed, "I got drunk last night and Kyoya helped."  
"You are in so much trouble."

Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reviewing and PEACE OUT~!

REVIEW!


	9. Got a New Style

Hello people! I bring you... Chapter Nine! Almost double digits~! :D

FYI, blood, abuse and... urm... vague impression of sex.

**Chapter 9**

"How did you even get in our house?" Rusty asked Kyoya, who was sitting in the loungeroom with her while Toby got scolded/yelled at by his parents.  
"I have my ways." Kyoya said.  
Rusty frowned, then jumped at a sudden really loud yell.  
Toby stormed out of the kitchen, through the loungeroom and up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door after him.  
He sat down and leaned against to the door, seething.  
Kyoya looked worriedly after him.  
"He'll be fine." Rusty assured him.  
"Hm."  
Meanwhile, Lucas and Lucy were still in the kitchen, looking after their son.  
After a while, Lucas got up and strode up the stairs.  
He kicked the bedroom door, "Open up."  
"No." A muffled reply said from the other side.  
"Open. Up."  
"Fuck off!"  
Toby planted his feet firmly against the floor, preventing his father from pushing the door open.  
"Toby." Lucas said in a voice that was dangerously low.  
"What're you gunna do if I don't?!" Toby hissed.  
Lucas already knew the answer, "Keep you away from that Ootori boy. Permanently."  
Toby felt tears burning his eyes, "You can't do that." He voice broke slightly on the last word.  
"Try. Me."  
"No. You can't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maybe you should go home, Kyoya." Rusty suggested as she heard her brother's yells.  
"Mm." Kyoya stood up, "Call me later, okay?"  
"Yup."  
He left without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get off me!" Toby yelled.  
He was pinned on the floor by Lucas, who was handcuffing his wrist to the bedpost.  
"Shut up." Was the only response he got.  
"Ah!" Toby yelped when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.  
It was the same wound from weeks ago.  
Lucas had tore it open.  
Toby kicked forward and managed to hit him square in the chest.  
Lucas gasped, and tumbled back. He'd done his job though.  
His son had one wrist attached to the bed.  
Toby sat up, panting, with blood soaking through his gray long-sleeve shirt, staining it dark red.  
Lucas smirked, then stood up and strode out of the room, locking the door after him.  
Toby sat on the floor, bleeding from one arm and barely holding back tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad! What did you do to Toby?!" Rusty screeched.  
"Shush, girl. Say one more word and I'll hurt you." Lucas hissed, making Rusty back away.  
"Okay. I'm sorry." She squeaked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out. I have to get out. Toby thought.  
Although his arm was numb from over-pain, he kept himself awake and conscious.  
Toby looked around his room, searching for something to bandage his slash.  
He spotted a white dress shirt lying on the floor.  
Better than nothing, right?  
He reached out with his left foot, just catching the edge and dragging it towards himself. After tearing a few long strips, he had enough for a temporary bandaging.  
Toby pulled his sleeve up and tightly wrapped the pieces of fabric around the gash.  
After he had patched himself up, he decided it was time to escape.  
What can I use to break the chain or unhinge the lock?  
He looked up at his desk.  
A set of pliers and a work-in-progress wire sculpture.  
Toby reached out, but couldn't reach.  
Fuck... I know...!  
He kicked the side of the desk, jolting it and knocking the pliers off.  
"For once, thank you school." Toby mumbled, picking up the pliers.  
"Maybe I can crush the hinge..." He gripped the pliers, put them over the edge of the other cuff attached to the bed, and pressed with all his strength.  
There was a little whining sound, then the lock splintered, sending little shards of metal all over the place.  
Toby opened the cuff and pulled his wrist away.  
He still had a cuff on his right arm, but it was good enough for now.  
You underestimate me, Father. Toby thought, You didn't even lock the window. Ha!  
As quietly as he could, Toby pushed the window up, then jumped out.  
"I know just where I'm going."  
When he reached the ground, he put his phone down and stomped on it, breaking it into a million pieces.  
"No-one can track me now." He smirked slightly.  
Yes Father, you definitely underestimated me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After running down streets and alleys, Toby finally found his destination.  
The Ootori Mansion.  
It might have been risky, but he found protection wherever Kyoya was.  
Panting, he skidded to a halt at the front doors.  
He repeatedly clicked a buzzer.  
A butler appeared, "Yes sir?"  
"I need... Kyoya Ootori..." Toby panted.  
"Yes, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"TOBY'S GONE!" Rusty cried, standing in her brother's doorway.  
"What?" Lucas rushed over to stand behind her.  
Pieces of metal and patches of blood were all over the floor, but no Toby.  
"We have to find him! Call the police!" Lucas declared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Toby?!" Kyoya was completely surprised when he found the boy on his front porch.  
Toby fell down onto his knees from sheer mental exhaustion and the pain in his arm.  
The handcuffs clinked when they hit the ground.  
"Kyoya..." Toby whimpered.  
"Crap. Come with me." Kyoya helped him up and guided him to his bedroom, where he lay Toby down on the couch, for the second time in 24 hours.  
"Toby, what happened?" Kyoya asked, kneeling down next to him.  
Toby looked at him, "My father... He... Chained me to my bed and... Hurt my arm again."  
Kyoya looked at Toby's arm, "What have you put on it?"  
"School shirt." Toby mumbled.  
Kyoya cracked a small smile, "Okay. Well I'll fix it up. You rest here, sleep if you need." He stood up and went off to his bathroom for medical supplies.  
Toby let his eyes close for a second, before realising he was fast asleep.  
Two minutes later Kyoya came back into the room and found his boyfriend asleep.  
"Heh. I saw that coming." He knelt back down next to him, putting the medical supplies on the floor. He'd also bought lock-cutters.  
First, he broke the handcuffs and they dropped to the floor.  
After taking off the torn-up shirt, he cleaned the cut and re-dressed it, then realised something.  
He's got blood all over the arm of his shirt. Damn. What do I do now?  
"Toby... Toby, wake up!" Kyoya said, gently shaking his shoulder.  
Toby's eyes snapped open, "WHAT?!"  
"Jeez, calm down." Kyoya said.  
Toby calmed down as soon as he saw who it was.  
"What is it, Kyoya?"  
"Well, you've got blood all over the sleeve of your shirt..."  
"Oh, right." Toby pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his well-built and pale chest.  
"What do I wear though?" He asked, but on deaf ears.  
Kyoya was staring, blushing slightly.  
When Toby realised, he broke out in a grin, "Am I that fabulous?"  
Kyoya cleared his throat, looking away, deep red, "I have other shirts. I'll get you one."  
"Thanks."  
Toby sat up, then looked down, "Uh... Kyoya? My jeans are kinda... dirty too." Blood dotted across the worn denim.  
"I'll just get you new clothes then!" Kyoya exclaimed from the second story of his room.  
Toby snickered, "Okay."  
Sixty seconds later, Kyoya came back down the stairs with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in his hands, "Just get changed."  
"Yes, sir." Toby nodded, then pulled the t-shirt over his head.  
Kyoya span around when he started undoing his pants.  
"Don't get what you're so scared of." Toby mumbled, pulling on the shorts.  
Kyoya turned back around.  
"Thank you." Toby said, leaning forward and kissing him gently.  
Kyoya deepened it.  
They both ended up back on the couch, Toby's newly received clothes on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya and Toby opened their eyes at the same time, then went bright red.  
They quickly got up and got dressed, then looked at each other.  
Toby smiled slightly.  
"Y'know... I think I'll dye my hair again." It was a random statement, but kicked off a conversation.  
"Why would you do that? I think you look wonderful with blue." Kyoya said, touching Toby's hair.  
Toby shrugged, "I think this one carries just a few too many bad memories. D'you want to come out with me later to pick a new colour?"  
"Sure."  
Toby looked at the clock on the wall, "We're late for school."  
"Let's not go today. I think you just need to get sorted out first." Kyoya suggested.  
"Okay... I'm hungry."  
"How about breakfast out?"  
"Alright. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat in the little cafe.  
Toby was happily munching on a croissant, smiling, with a caramel coffee next to him.  
Kyoya was eating some baguette with butter and a triple espresso.  
When Toby was polishing off his caramel coffee and Kyoya was finishing his baguette, Toby stood up, "Let's go get my hair colouring."  
"Good idea." Kyoya quickly paid the waiter, and the two of them walked out, hand-in-hand, to the pharmacy- Where the hair dye was.  
They browsed the shelves for about half an hour before Kyoya found a colour that would definitely suit him. Jet black.  
"How about with white stripes?" Toby asked, picking up the box, "I'll have to bleach my hair, but oh well."  
"You could get it bleached professionally, then add the dye."  
"Good idea. Hairdresser's?"  
"Lead the way."  
After buying the hair dye, they went to the hairdresser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rusty had only slept five minutes last night. A combination of worry for Toby and fear of her father bursting in and attacking her.  
At school, she couldn't concentrate.  
"Rusty, are you okay?" Kaoru asked her gently.  
Toby hadn't been at school either.  
"Do I look okay? Really Kaoru?"  
"What happened?"  
"Dad really hurt Toby, then Toby ran away and no-one knows where he is." Rusty took a breath, "I'm really worried. I know he's rude all the time and stuff, but he's still my brother."  
Kaoru picked her up in a huge hug, "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
The two of them were just outside the classroom.  
Rusty turned her head, but accidentally met Kaoru's lips with her own.  
She went dark scarlet and pulled away.  
Kaoru was looking at her with bugged-out eyes, mouth slightly agape.  
"I'm sorry." She squeaked.  
"It's okay." Kaoru put her down, then leant forward again, and the two kissed properly.  
Little did they know, a certain older twin brother was watching through the crack in the door, smirking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow. Your hair's so... White." Kyoya pointed out.  
"You don't say?" Toby said sarcastically.  
He was standing in the waiting room with Kyoya, after having his hair bleached.  
"We should head home now." Kyoya said.  
Toby nodded, "I can put the black in."  
"Okay."  
They walked back to the Ootori Mansion.  
Once inside Kyoya's bathroom, the two boys were figuring out what to do.  
"Okay, so we should put foil over the parts you want to keep white, then dye the rest black by using this special foamy shampoo, then you have to use a conditioner on it and rinse until the water runs clear after waiting fifteen minutes." Kyoya read out from the back of the box.  
"Right." Toby was already folding foil around a few portions of his hair.  
Kyoya helped him by making sure they were tight, "Alright. Now we need to do the shampoo."  
"You do it." Toby said.  
Kyoya sighed and shook his head, "Fine. Stay still."  
Toby sat down in a chair while Kyoya proceeded to rub the shampoo into his blue hair.  
"This'll be interesting."

Hope you liked it! Much more TobyXKyoya to come! Just maybe not so much... lemony stuff. I know I absolutely failed at it, but yeah. Best I could do.

REVIEW~!


	10. Living with Him

Okay! Chapter 10~! Double digits! Happy!

Warnings... Uh... Implied rape at one point... almost at another... violence...

Oh! Adding this-

I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS! I KNOW I PUT AN INSULT IN HERE, BUT IT WAS JUST A NASTY THING TO SAY! I TOTALLY SUPPORT GAYS!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Woah." Toby looked at himself in the mirror.  
His hair, which used to be a shade of turquoise, was now jet black with snow-white stripes occasionally.  
"Woah is right. It's amazing." Kyoya commented, smiling.  
Toby gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks for the help, Kyo."  
Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Kyo?"  
"Don't you like it?"  
"Not really..."  
"Too bad. I wanna call you it."  
"Fine." He rolled his eyes, then checked his watch.  
4:27 PM**  
Both boys had woken up at about midday, so they'd been awake for about four and a half hours.  
"Do you want a late lunch?" Kyoya asked.  
"Yes." Toby turned around from the mirror, "What can we have?"  
"How about sushi? There's a pretty good cafe down the street."  
"Alright. Let's go~!"**

* * *

**Just before club hours started, everyone was sitting around.  
Rusty was sitting on Kaoru's lap, who had his arms wrapped around her middle. Tamaki was whimpering about losing Kyoya, who wasn't at school. "But he's always at school! Even when he's really ill!"  
"Toby isn't here either." Rusty commented.  
Tamaki froze, "What?"  
"He's not here either."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE! THOSE TWO HAVE BEEN SO CLOSE IT'S SCARY! WHAT IF THEY'RE... Doing... something..." He trailed off at the looks people were giving him.  
""Stop being such a pervert."" The twins deadpanned.  
Tamaki flashed over to his emo corner.  
Rusty wriggled out of Kaoru's grasp and went over to Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi. How'sit today?"  
Haruhi shrugged, "Fine."**

* * *

**After a late lunch, Toby and Kyoya decided that they'd go to the host club.  
Toby ran a hand through his hair, still in Kyoya's clothes.  
****_I really need to get my clothes back._****  
They sat in one of Kyoya's limos, driving towards Ouran Academy.  
"What if my dad finds me?" Toby asked, leaning on Kyoya's shoulder.  
"He won't. You'll be fine. If anything happens, my police force can have him arrested and prosecuted in one minute." Kyoya reassured him.  
"Okay." When they reached the school, it was 4:50.  
Hosting hours.  
"Should we wait until five?"  
"Well, that's when it usually ends."  
The two of them spent the next ten minutes on the stairs in front of the school, talking.  
The next time Kyoya looked at his watch, it was already 5.  
"It's time. Come on."  
Toby took Kyoya's hand and pulled him to his feet.  
Not letting go, they walked through the halls to Music Room 3.  
Toby swung the doors open, and everyone stared.  
Rusty gasped- At seeing Toby again, him holding hands with Kyoya and his hair colour.  
Tamaki glomped Kyoya, "KYOYA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"  
"Get of me Tamaki." He said calmly.  
Toby was smiling, "Hey Kaoru. Hey Hikaru."  
Hikaru and Kaoru stood up, ""Hey Toby! What did you do to your hair?""  
"I dyed it."  
""Why?""  
"I wanted to. D'you like it?"  
""It's cool!""  
"Thank- Oof!" His sentence got cut off by a certain rust-haired girl wrapping herself around him and crying.  
"T-Toby! You're okay! Mum is so distraught! And Da-"  
"Don't say it." Toby said firmly, prying his sister off and putting her down on the ground.  
"Okay. I'm sorry."  
Kaoru took her hand.  
Toby took that in, "Are you two a couple now?"  
Rusty went red. Kaoru grinned, "I guess so."  
"WHAAAAAAT?!" Tamaki screamed, "NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS! MAMMA! ONE OF THE EVIL DOPPELGANGERS IS GONNA DIRTY MY DAUGHTEEEEEEER!"  
Kyoya sighed, "Tamaki, she's allowed to have a relationship."  
"B-but..."  
Haruhi walked over, "Hey guys."  
"Hi Haruhi." I said, smiling.  
Kyoya nodded at her.  
Hunny was bouncing around, "Hello you two!"  
Takashi smiled slightly at us. I gave a close-eyed smile back.  
"Hang on..." Tamaki said, looking me over, "Aren't they Kyoya's clothes?"  
"Uh, yeah. They got..."****_ If I say dirty, that'll sound bad. So will bloody... Hmm_****, "I got blood on them from my arm."  
"Why do you have Kyoya's clothes though?"  
"I was at his house last night. I can't tell you why, though." ****_Alright... Well that sounded suspicious. Screw that._****  
Tamaki's eye twitched.  
Toby bit his lip. ****_Yep. It sounded terrible._****  
Rusty looked surprised.  
Toby gave a sheepish grin and blushed.  
Kaoru and Hikaru stared, mouths slightly gaping.  
Kyoya looked careless about what had just been said and looked out the window.  
Hunny was clinging to Takashi, "What does he mean, Takashi?"  
Takashi put a finger to his cousin's lips.  
Haruhi looked incredibly awkward.  
"Getoverit!" Toby snapped suddenly, eye twitching.  
""Uh..."" The twins exchanged looks, then shrugged, ""You do whatever. We don't care.""  
"Either." Takashi said.  
"Mm." Haruhi nodded slightly.  
Rusty was still frozen.  
Kaoru picked her up from around the waist and carried her over to a couch, then started fanning her with a piece of paper, trying to snap her out of her daze.  
"Well, I have to go and get Ginger..." Hikaru headed for the door, before Toby stopped him with a hand.  
"I need to talk to all of you first."  
Once he had everyone's attention, Toby spoke, "Look guys. You can't tell anyone that you've seen me. Right now I'm kind of... In hiding. You can tell no-one. That's also kind of one of the reasons I dyed my hair. My dad would've given the explanation of 'an eighteen year old boy with ****blue hair****, specifically."  
""Ah... But why do you need to hide from your dad?""  
"Uhm... I can't tell you guys." Toby said, looking down at his feet.  
The twins pursed their lips, but didn't say more.  
"You can leave now. Just don't say a word."**

* * *

**Toby took Kyoya's hand and the two of them strolled along the footpath, under the pink-tinged sky. **(a/n SO CLICHE!)**  
Toby was looking around when he saw a familiar car.  
He couldn't pinpoint it... Until the man inside stepped out.  
Lucas stood on the footpath, just in front of the two.  
Toby's eyes widened. Kyoya tightened his grip on his hand.  
After a sharp intake of breath, Toby could feel the pain in his arm again.  
All Kyoya had to do was take his phone out of his pocket and press 1.  
He did.  
The call was sent out to the entire police force, who came running.  
Lucas smirked at his son, "Hello, Toby."  
"Igh!" Toby made a little noise, alerting Kyoya of just how terrified he was.  
Kyoya took a protective step in front of him, eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly.  
Lucas chuckled, "You've got a boyfriend now, I see. Well, everyone knows gays are gonna go to hell, so it doesn't matter to me."  
**(a/n I DON'T BELIEVE THAT AT ALL! It's just something nasty to say! I'm so sorry if I offended anyone! I totally support gays!)**  
Toby growled in the back of his throat.  
Kyoya shoved him back a step, hand still tightly clasped in Toby's.  
So far neither boy had said anything.  
"Aren't you going to say anything? That's no way to speak to your father."  
"You are not my father. Never." Toby said, voice dangerously low.  
He slipped his hand out of Kyoya's, and before anyone knew what was going on, Toby and flung himself at Lucas and pinned him to the ground, punching him in the face, snarling.  
Lucas finally got a chance and punched Toby in the eye, making him cry out and lose his grip.  
Kyoya rushed in and picked Toby up, kicking the hand away that reached out.  
There were sirens in the distance.  
Lucas' eyes widened, and he jumped back into his car, "I'll be back."  
"AND NEXT TIME YOU ARE, I'LL KILL YOU!" Toby screamed, thrashing in Kyoya's grip.  
The car pulled away from the street and out onto the road.  
"I should've got the number plate..." Kyoya mumbled.  
An ambulance stopped next to them, with the Ootori logo on it.  
"Master Ootori and friend, are you okay?" An paramedic asked.  
Kyoya pointed to Toby, "He got punched in the face."  
"I don't need medical attention." Toby muttered.  
"Yes, you do. Now do what the paramedic says." Kyoya said.  
"Fine."  
"Please, sir, sit on the edge of the cabin." The paramedic instructed, gesturing to the step on the back of the ambulance.  
Toby obediently sat down, Kyoya next to him.  
While the doctor disinfected an impact cut, Kyoya talked.  
"Why did you do that?" He asked.**

"Toby, answer me."  
Toby winced when the antiseptic stung, then looked Kyoya right in the eyes, "I don't know. It was kind of like anger overcame me. I couldn't control myself. Do you know what he did to my mother? That was the reason she had Rusty, though Rusty doesn't know it."  
Kyoya went silent. Was it a good idea to dig into Toby's past?  
Toby sighed as a band aid was put on the cut, followed by an eye patch to cover the black eye he was surely going to get.  
"Let's go home." Toby said.  
"You called my house home. Why?"  
"Uh... Well I feel at home there. With you." His cheeks turned pink.  
Kyoya smiled, then hugged him.  
The paramedic looked at him funny, then turned and walked away.  
"Let's go home. Come on." Kyoya helped Toby up, and the two of them walked back to the mansion.

* * *

**Rusty was fairly happily reading in her room, before she heard the door open.  
She looked up to see her father.  
Her spirits sank.  
"Oh, hi dad."  
"Hello Rusty." His eyes looked dark as he crept over to her.  
Rusty felt impending danger, and slowly put down her book and backed away.  
"D-dad? What are you doing?"  
"Oh nothing. Just... getting you a bit cooled down." He got closer.  
Rusty finally bumped into the corner.  
"Come here..."  
"KAORU!" Rusty screamed.**

* * *

**Kaoru actually just-so-happened to be standing outside the house at the time when he heard the scream.  
"KAORU!"  
He instantly ran around to the side of the house he knew Rusty's room was, and scaled the wall easily.  
When he looked in the window, his instincts took over.  
Rusty was pinned to the floor, her top being pulled off by her father.  
Tears were leaking from her eyes.  
Kaoru leapt through the window, sending shattered glass everywhere.  
"RUSTY!" He yelled.  
Lucas reeled around just before getting kicked in the face.  
Rusty sprang up and jumped into Kaoru's arms, who clung to her.  
"Kaoru..." She whispered.  
"How... DARE YOU!" Lucas roared.  
Kaoru yelped as fists swung at his face.  
Using his feet, he tripped the man over and he fell to the ground.  
He had no idea where their mother was, neither did he care at the particular moment.  
Kaoru vaulted out of the window with Rusty clinging to him for dear life.**

* * *

**Toby lay on his back on Kyoya's bed, eyes closed and imagining.  
Kyoya was downstairs having dinner.  
So far, no-one knew he was staying there, somehow.  
He waited patiently. Then he heard the door open and sat up, using his uncovered eye to look.  
Kyoya stood downstairs.  
"Hey Toby."  
"Hey Kyo."  
Kyoya closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs.  
"You know you look really sexy with an eye patch." Kyoya commented, smirking.  
Toby poked his tongue out teasingly, "Yeah, sure."  
"Well you do." Kyoya said, looking down at him with a sparkle in his eye.  
Toby smirked, "Oh really?"  
"Mm."  
Then Toby found himself lying back-down on the bed, Kyoya crouching over him.  
"Very much so."**

* * *

**"Kaoru... Where are we going?" Rusty asked.  
"Where Toby is. It'll be safe, right?"  
"Probably. Kyoya does have a police force."  
Kaoru was still carrying her.  
They were sprinting down the street.  
"It's over there." Kaoru said, pointing to a big house in the distance.  
After ten more minutes of pounding across the concrete, they were at the front door.  
Rusty was continuously smashing in the doorbell, until a maid answered.**

* * *

Hope you liked... And, as always...

REVIEW!


	11. Kicked Out

OOCness, a bit. I've decided that Toby's sorta has Ed Sheeran's voice, BTW.

I don't own Grade 8 by Ed Sheeran.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Toby lay next to Kyoya under the blanket, hands behind his head and smiling with half-lidded eyes.  
Kyoya was watching him, when there was a knock on the door.  
"Master Kyoya, friends are waiting for you downstairs." A voice said through the door.  
Kyoya got up and pulled his pants and shirt on.  
Toby looked up at him, "See you soon?"  
"Yeah. Be right back."  
He walked down the stairs, out of his bedroom and down the many corridors to the front room.  
Kaoru was holding Rusty to his chest.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
Kaoru looked up at him with somewhat pleading eyes, "Her father tried to do something to her."  
That sentence rocked Kyoya to the core.  
"Come on." He said quietly.

* * *

**Toby was still lying on the bed when there was a knock on the door, "Toby, ****_we_**** are coming in." Kyoya put extra pressure on the 'we'.  
Toby quickly got up and got dressed, then scrambled down the stairs just in time for the door to open.  
Kyoya looked relieved when he saw Toby in clothes.  
The oldest Smith saw his sister and Kaoru.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
Rusty bolted over and buried her face in Toby's chest.  
Kaoru looked at her worriedly, "Lucas... He tried to..."  
Toby's eyes widened in horror.  
"He didn't..."  
"He... D-did." Rusty hiccuped.  
Toby scooped her up and got her in a bone-crushing hug.  
"It's okay. You're safe."**

* * *

**Kaoru and Rusty were fast asleep, hugging each other on the couch.  
Toby checked the clock.  
**1:03 AM**  
He'd been taking care of Rusty for the past hour and a half.  
Kyoya rested his head and arm on Toby's shoulder, "She'll be fine. Let's go to bed already."  
"Mm."  
The two of them got down under Kyoya's blanket and fell asleep quickly.**

* * *

**"Ah! That's creepy!" Rusty cried, waking Toby.  
He opened his eyes to find himself hugging Kyoya around the middle. He was still asleep.  
Toby looked over at his sister, "Shut up. We're trying to sleep."  
"But it's creepy seeing you sleep with someone else!"  
"You're not. I'm sleeping in the same bed as him. Not sleeping with him."  
Kaoru shuffled over next to her, "Oh man. It is creepy seeing the Shadow King look happy like that."  
Then Toby realised Kyoya was awake, eyes barely open and looking at him over his shoulder.  
"Shut up everyone so we can sleep." He growled, closing his eyes again.  
Toby buried his face in Kyoya's shoulder.  
Rusty scrunched her mouth sideways, then looked at Kaoru, "Do you think they'd mind us turning the TV on?"  
Kaoru shrugged, "If we kept the volume low."  
What they didn't know was that neither boy was asleep.  
Once the younger two had gone back downstairs, Kyoya rolled over to face Toby, who smiled tiredly at him.  
"Morning."  
"Hey."  
They had their foreheads pressed together and just looked in each other's eyes for a while, before the moment was broken by Rusty yelling something about a rabbit.  
Both sat up, then got out of the bed and walked down the stairs to glare at Rusty, who was frozen in an epic leap.  
She smiled apologetically, "Uh, sorry."  
Toby rubbed his eyes, "Whatever. It's probably time to go to school now anyway."  
"Yeah. It's eight. School starts at nine. Host club is starting now, though." Kaoru said.  
""Shit!"" Toby and Kyoya yelled at once.  
Kyoya quickly got dressed in his uniform while Toby dug through his drawers for something to wear, finally settling on a white button-up shirt, black jeans and his grey converse.  
Rusty was still wearing what she had been the previous day, which was a red checked shirt and grey jeans.  
Kaoru was in his school uniform, just without the blazer.  
"We'll get food while we're there. Come on." Kyoya said, taking Toby's hand and dragging him to the door.  
Kaoru had Rusty on his shoulders again and was carrying her for the front door.  
They all piled into a limo and took off.**

* * *

**""Sorry we're so late!"" Rusty and Kaoru panted, looking at the remainder of the host club, Toby and Kyoya just behind them.  
"Hurry up and get ready!"**

* * *

**Kyoya sat with Toby, chatting to girls.  
"He's so cute when he's embarrassed." Toby said, smiling.  
Kyoya frowned, "No I'm not."  
Toby smirked, "What about last night...?"  
All the girls shrieked.  
Toby grinned.  
Rusty sat with the twins.  
Hikaru had been super worried about Kaoru the previous night, because he hadn't come home.  
He clung to the younger twin with all his might.  
Hunny and Mori were eating cake and Haruhi was chatting aimlessly with her guests.**

* * *

***Akito POV (Kyoya's older brother?)***

I sat just outside Father's office.  
Of course I'd noticed that Kyoya always had that boy with the stripy hair around. No-one else seemed to.  
"Akito, you can talk to me." Father called through the door.  
I stood up and went into the office.  
"Father." I gave a little nod of respect, "I don't think anyone else has noticed, but Kyoya always has a boy with him."  
Father looked up at me from his desk, "Continue."  
"The two of them seem awfully close. As far as I know, he's been staying here for about three days."  
"Hm." Father looked down at his desk, "Thank you Akito. You can leave now."  
I bowed slightly and strode out, smirking a bit.

* * *

***Back to our favourite stripy-haired boy, Toby~!***

Toby sat in class.  
Everyone was looking at him funny.  
He assumed people knew he was gay.  
That's what the rumours were. No-one knew just how true they were.  
Today also happened to be the day Phoebe appears back in our story.  
Phoebe was sitting at the front of the class, glaring back at Toby every chance she got. In her opinion, Toby had been leading her on.  
**_She's probably the one who told everyone..._**** Toby thought.  
He had his feet propped up on the desk, tilting his chair back and listening to his music.**

_My mind is a warrior,_

_My heart is a foreigner,_

_My eyes are the colour of red like a sunset,_

_I'll never keep it bottled up,_

_And left to the hands of the coroner,_

_Be a true heart not a follower,_

_We're not done yet,_

_And I see it in your movements tonight,_

_If we should ever do this right,_

_I'm never gonna let you down,_

_Oh I'll never let you down,_

_Now keep it on the down low,_

_And I'll keep you around so I'll know,_

**"Mister Smith!" The teacher's voice cut through the music.  
Toby slowly opened his eyes and slid the headphones around his neck, "Hm?"  
"No music in class. Headphones please."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I'm not giving you my headphones." Toby said simply, crossing his arms.  
The teacher frowned.  
At this point in time, everyone was staring, even Hunny and Takashi.  
The teacher glared down at him, "You may be the oldest in the class-"  
"It's not about me being the oldest, it's about the fact that these may be my prized possession, and you're not touching them." Toby's voice held almost no emotion, but it was firm.  
Half the class gasped. No-one had ever talked to the teacher like that.  
Toby rocked back on his chair.  
"To the Chairman." The teacher hissed.  
He shrugged, leaned forward to get chair back on four feet, stood up and walked out of the classroom, putting his headphones back on on the way.**

* * *

**"I didn't do anything." Toby said boredly.  
The chainman, Mister Suoh, stood up, "Well you must've, because otherwise, why would you have been sent here?"  
Toby leaned on his hand, elbow on the desk, "I didn't want the teacher to take my headphones."  
"Ah..."**

* * *

**""So what happened?"" The twins asked.  
Toby smiled, "I can officially listen to music in class, now."  
""Lucky.""  
"Toby, come here." Kyoya called.  
Toby turned around, "What's it Kyo?"  
""Kyo?""  
Kyoya looked up from his little black book, "That's his new nickname for me. Not that I like it." He added.  
Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.  
"Home?" Toby asked.  
"In a minute. First, have you ever met my brother?"  
"What's his name?"  
"Akito Ootori."  
"Not at all. Why do you ask?" Toby asked leaning an arm on Kyoya's shoulder.  
Kyoya shook his head, "Nevermind. Let's go."  
The two of them, followed by Rusty, walked down out of the school.  
"Toby, when do you think it'll be okay to go home?" She asked, catching up to her brother and his boyfriend.  
Toby shrugged, "Dunno. But staying at Kyo's is good, right?"  
"Hm." Rusty agreed.  
"We're here." Kyoya said.  
They walked up the front path.  
Kyoya turned the handle and swung the door open.  
"Kyoya." Yoshio Ootori stood in the front hall.  
Toby looked at him with wide eyes.  
Rusty peeked out from behind him.  
Kyoya kept a straight face, although he knew if his father had been waiting, it was never good.  
Yoshio looked over to Toby, glaring slightly.  
Toby took a step back, pushing Rusty with him.  
Kyoya looked at Yoshio levelly, "Yes, Father?"  
"Come and speak to me in my office." His eyes travelled to Toby, "You, wait here."  
Toby gave a small nod. Kyoya followed his father to his office, glancing at Toby over his shoulder.  
Rusty plopped down into a chair.  
Toby continued to stand, a bad feeling in his bones.**

* * *

**"What is your sexuality, Kyoya?"  
The question caught the Shadow King completely off guard, "What?"  
"You heard the question."  
"Why do you ask, Father?" Kyoya asked.  
Yoshio looked at him over his glasses, "Because you've never seemed interested in females, and you have been around that stripy-haired boy an awful lot lately. Apparently, he's been staying at our house, too."  
Kyoya felt like a deer in headlights, and forgot to respond.  
Damn. Since he'd entered the office, he'd felt something like this coming on.  
"Kyoya, answer me."  
"Of course I'm straight." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.  
"Don't lie to me."  
Kyoya cleared his throat, "Uhm... Gay, father."  
There was a pause.  
Yoshio stood up and walked over to the shorter man.  
His neck prickled, a feeling of danger overwhelming him.  
****_SLAP!_****  
Kyoya's head jerked.  
The doors slammed open.  
Toby stood there, eyes narrowing dangerously when he saw the growing red mark on Kyoya's face.  
He was panting heavily.  
Yoshio took a step back when Toby charged in, automatically in the direction of Kyoya.  
Kyoya took a deep breath, then held up a hand to stop Toby going any further.  
He froze in his spot, then turned a murderous glare at Yoshio.  
He didn't speak.  
Yoshio smirked slightly, only angering Toby more.  
He was just keeping himself from diving and pounding his face in.  
"I'm not ashamed of it Father." The words that broke the silence were said by Kyoya, he looked defiantly at his father.  
There was an uncomfortable silence, then, "Get out."  
"Huh?"  
"Get out, Kyoya. You have half an hour to pack the things you need, then leave." Yoshio said.  
Toby took his wrist.  
"Come on." He said quietly, black and white bangs shadowing his violet and blue eyes.  
Toby kind-of dragged the bewildered Kyoya out of the room.**

* * *

**"Five minutes, Kyo. Do you have everything?" Toby asked.  
Kyoya was stuffing a couple more things into a suitcase.  
On this rare case, Rusty was silent. She had helped Kyoya pack his things, just like Toby.  
"Yes."  
"I'll call the twins." Rusty said, "I'll ask if we can stay for the night."  
"Mm-hm." Toby agreed as Rusty went down the stairs to the phone.  
Kyoya had been holding back all his feelings for the past twenty-six minutes.  
Toby also had. By now, he probably would have committed a homicide of a very famous and important man.  
But he'd held it back. He'd put all his anger into helping Kyoya.  
"We've got sixty seconds to get out of the house, and the twins said they'd be happy to have us over." Rusty called from downstairs.  
"Okay. Come on Kyo." Toby picked up one of the three suitcases.  
Kyoya picked one up and Rusty pulled the handle out on the last and dragged it down the stairs, "They... Also said... They'd get a limo... For us." Rusty said between hauls of the case down the stairs.**

* * *

**"Here's your room, Toby." Kaoru said, opening the door to a particular guest bedroom.  
It had pale blue walls and the bedspread was green.  
"Thanks." Toby rumbled. His voice seemed to get a bit deeper when he spoke now.  
He shuffled through the door and closed it behind him, then flopped down onto the bed.  
It's my fault, isn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have been so... GRaWawR at his dad.  
The silence in the room stretched on, until Toby realised it was eight thirty.  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
"Toby. Dinner." Hikaru said.  
Toby rolled off the bed, landing on the hardwood floor and hitting his elbow.  
"Ah. Shit." He said emotionlessly.**

* * *

**"Urg." Toby grunted slightly when the bedroom door opened.  
He lay on his bed, only pyjama pants on.  
He sat up and saw Kyoya standing there.  
"What is it?"  
Kyoya closed the door behind himself, then tipped his head forward, hair shadowing his eyes.  
It didn't do anything though, because Toby could see the tears trailing down his face.  
"Kyoya." He whispered, getting up and hugging him tightly.  
They ended up falling asleep together, on Toby's bed.  
In the same position that they had woken up in the previous morning-  
Toby's arms wrapped around Kyoya's waist and Kyoya pressed against Toby's chest.  
"Love you." Toby breathed before drifting off to sleep.**

* * *

Hope you liked it, guys.

REVIEW~!


	12. Singing etc (End of Thinking Capacity)

Hello everybody. How are you? Sorry if my writings a bit messed up. I'm sick.

Finally, after two cups of milk, countless spoonfuls of Nutella and comfort, I swallowed two whole Demazin tablets. They feel funny in my throat...

I do not own Tidal Wave by Owl City, Highschool Never Ends by Bowling for Soup, Dementia by Owl City, or U.N.I. by Ed Sheeran.

WARNING: Characters sing in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Woah, you're right. That's terrifying." Hikaru said, looking at Toby and Kyoya.  
"Shh! You'll wake up the low blood pressure demon lord and the Devil!" Kaoru hissed.  
"The Devil?" Rusty quietly asked.  
"Your brother when he wakes up."  
"Oh."  
There was a grunt, "Then the Devil is awake, Kaoru." Toby sat up, looking evil. His eyes looked piercing and there was a dark aura around him.  
"""AH!""" The twins and Rusty dove behind a couch.  
Kyoya woke up now. He sat up next to Toby.  
They looked very similar in the way of auras and terrifying eyes.  
""We're sorry! It was an accident!"" The twins cried.  
Rusty nodded furiously.  
"I don't care. Me and Kyoya fell asleep at three o'clock in the morning last night, so you'd assume that we're **_tired_****, hm?" Toby brushed his hair out of his face so his purple eyes looked even more scary.  
"Whose voice did you hear first?" Rusty asked.  
""Hikaru."" Toby and Kyoya said.  
""Sorry Hika!"" Kaoru and Rusty fled from the room at an amazing pace.  
"No!" Hikaru cried over-dramatically.  
Flames seemed to ignite around the two older boys as they glared down at Hikaru.  
He scooted back until he was against a wall.  
"Ah!"**

* * *

**"I can't feel my arm..." Hikaru whined, sitting at the dining table with Kaoru, Rusty and Kyoya. **

**Toby was upstairs having a shower.  
"You shouldn't have woken us up." Kyoya said.  
Hikaru pouted, "It was an accident, though."  
"You should've shut up, then."  
Footsteps plonked down the stairs and Toby came in with a towel on his head and jeans on.  
His hair hung in his face, dripping.  
"You could have used a hairdryer." Kaoru said.  
"Couldn't be screwed."  
""Right... Breakfast.""  
A maid came out of the kitchen with a silver platter.  
She blushed at the sight of a shirtless Toby.  
He sat down next to Kyoya and picked up a piece of toast and caramel coffee.  
"Mm. Yummy." He said before drinking the coffee.  
Rusty munched on a chocolate croissant.  
Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya had scrambled eggs, Hikaru having a bit more difficulty to eat due to his numb and sore arm, thanks to the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord and the Devil.  
Toby finished his coffee and leaned against Kyoya with his eyes closed.  
"I'm sleepy..." He murmured.  
"Mm." Kyoya ruffled the towel in his hair.  
The doorbell went.  
"Oh hey. That'll probably be Ginger." Hikaru said. No more than ten seconds after he said it, Ginger walked in. What they didn't expect though, was the Tamaki, Hunny, Takashi, Misaki and Yiu behind her.  
"I'm sorry!" Ginger cried, "That one," She pointed to Tamaki, "Wouldn't leave me alone!"  
Hikaru glared at him.  
Toby was still leaning on Kyoya's shoulder, but he had one eye slightly open, watching the scene before them.  
"Hang on," Tamaki started, "Why are Toby, Rusty and Kyoya here?"  
Both of Toby's eyes opened.  
He and Kyoya exchanged a look, ""None of your business.""  
Rusty completely ignored him and got hugged by Hunny, "Hi Rusty-Chan!"  
"Hi Hunny."  
Takashi and Yiu stood together.  
Tamaki decided to come over and interrupt the TobyXKyoya-ness and glomp Kyoya, shoving Toby away unintentionally.  
"Ow!" Toby yelped with Tamaki's elbow whacked him in his slightly bruised eye, in which the eyepatch had gone.  
"Tamaki, watch where you swing your arms!" He snapped.  
Kyoya kicked Tamaki off himself, "Get off."  
He went to his emo corner.  
Toby leaned back on Kyoya's shoulder, closing his eyes again.  
Yiu walked over and hugged Kyoya.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help yesterday." She whispered.  
Kyoya hugged her around the waist from his chair, "It's okay. Toby helped me."  
Yiu smiled happily at the stripy-haired boy, who didn't notice as he still had his eyes closed, breathing deeply.  
""Is he asleep?"" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.  
Kyoya looked at Toby's face, "Yup."  
"How the hell," Hikaru started.  
"Did he do that so quickly?!" Kaoru finished.  
Rusty shrugged, "When he's tired enough, he can fall asleep at any time."  
Toby, still asleep, hugged Kyoya's arm.  
Kyoya awkwardly tried to remove it, but the effort was futile. It didn't work.  
The twins chuckled.  
Rusty smirked.  
Ginger and Misaki laughed.  
Even Takashi smiled slightly.  
Yiu sat down in one of the spare chairs and grinned.  
Toby muttered something in his sleep and hugged Kyoya's arm tighter.  
"I can't feel my fingers..." Kyoya said, still trying to get Toby off.  
After about seven minutes, Toby slipped off his chair and fell to the ground, jolting awake.  
"Ah! What!?" He jumped up from the floor, towel falling onto his shoulders.  
He was still shirtless.  
Hikaru sniggered, "You fell asleep and hugged Kyoya's arm to death."  
At the present time, Kyoya was furiously rubbing and shaking his arm, trying to get the blood flow going again.  
"I did not!" Toby yelled.  
Kyoya held up his purple hand, "I beg to differ."  
He started hitting it against the table, trying to stop the pins and needles that were prickling his skin.  
Toby went dark red, "It was an accident." He mumbled, "Sorry Kyo."  
"Kyo?" Tamaki asked, getting out of his corner.  
Kyoya leaned on the table, closing his eyes, "Tamaki, I think it's been made fairly clear that Toby and I are in a relationship. He can call me whatever he wants."  
There was a silence.  
Then Toby hugged Kyoya, "You actually said it out loud!"  
Rusty broke out into a smile.  
Hikaru and Kaoru gave thumbs up, "Congrats~!"  
Tamaki was still frozen solid.  
Misaki started poking his shoulder.  
Takashi smiled a bit and Yiu smiled hugely. She was glad her brother had finally found someone to love, even if it meant getting kicked out of his own house.  
Ginger leaned on Hikaru's shoulders.**

* * *

**"Do we have to do this?" Toby asked, exasperated.  
""Yes. Now sit."" Hikaru and Kaoru put him down on a couch.  
Kyoya, Yiu and Takashi sat in the middle of the room.  
"Me first!" Rusty cried, she scrambled up on the makeshift stage.  
"And what will you be singing, Rusty?" Kyoya asked.  
"Tidal Wave by Owl City."  
"Okay."  
The group was having a singing competition at the Hitachiin mansion.  
Rusty tapped on the microphone, testing, then took a breath and started singing.**

**_I wish I could cross my arms and cross your mind,_**

**_Cause I believe you'd unfold your paper heart and wear it on your sleeve,_**

**_All my life I wish I broke mirrors instead of promises,_**

**_Cause all I see is a shattered conscience staring right back at me,_**

**_I wish I had covered all my tracks completely,_**

**_Cause I'm so afraid, is that the light at the far end of the tunnel or just the train,_**

**_Lift your arms, only heaven knows where the danger grows,_**

**_And it's safe to say there's a bright light up ahead and help is on the way,_**

**_I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity,_**

**_Cause it came down like a tidal wave and sorrow swept over me,_**

**_Depression please cut to the chase and cut a long story short,_**

**_Oh please be done, how much longer can this drama afford to run,_**

**_Fate looks sharp, severs all my ties and breaks whatever doesn't bend,_**

**_But sadly then, all my heavy hopes just pull me back down again,_**

**_I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity,_**

**_Cause it came down like a tidal wave and sorrow swept over me,_**

**_Then I was given grace and love,_**

**_I was blind but now I can see,_**

**_Cause I've found a new hope from above,_**

**_And courage swept over me,_**

**_It hurts just to wake up whenever you're wearing thin,_**

**_Alone on the outside,_**

**_So tired of looking in,_**

**_The end is uncertain,_**

**_And I've never been so afraid,_**

**_But I don't need a telescope to see that there's hope,_**

**_And that makes me feel brave._**

**Rusty smiled.  
Everyone clapped.  
"We're next!" The twins cried, jumping up.  
"Hang on. We need to give the scores." Takashi said.  
They each held up a piece of paper.  
6, 7.5, 6.  
Rusty smiled. Her total was 19.5.  
The twins exchanged looks, then smiled.  
"We'll be singing Highschool Never Ends." Hikaru said.  
Kaoru nodded, "By Bowling for Soup."**

**_Four years you think for sure,_**

**_That's all you've got to endure,_**

**_All the total dicks,_**

**_All the stuck up chicks,_**

**_So superficial, so immature,_**

**_Then when you graduate,_**

**_You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT,_**

**_This is the same as where I just came from,_**

**_I thought it was over,_**

**_Aw that's just great,_**

**_The whole damn world is just as obsessed,_**

**_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_**

**_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_**

**_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess,_**

**_And you still don't have the right look,_**

**_And you don't have the right friends,_**

**_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends,_**

**_High school never ends,_**

**_Check out the popular kids,_**

**_You'll never guess what Jessica did,_**

**_How did Mary Kate lose all that weight,_**

**_And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight,_**

**_And the only thing that matters,_**

**_Is climbing up that social ladder,_**

**_Still care about your hair and the car you drive,_**

**_Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five,_**

**_Reese Witherspoon,_**

**_She's the prom queen,_**

**_Bill Gates,_**

**_Captain of the chess team,_**

**_Jack Black, the clown_**

**_Brad Pitt, the quarterback,_**

**_I've seen it all before,_**

**_I want my money back,_**

**_The whole damn world is just as obsessed,_**

**_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_**

**_Who's in the club and who's on the drugs,_**

**_Who's throwing up before they digest,_**

**_And you still don't have the right look,_**

**_And you don't have the right friends,_**

**_And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then,_**

**_High school never ends,_**

**_High school never ends,_**

**_The whole damn world is just as obsessed,_**

**_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_**

**_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_**

**_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess,_**

**_And I still don't have the right look,_**

**_And I still have the same three friends,_**

**_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then,_**

**_High school never ends,_**

**_High school never ends,_**

**_High school never ends,_**

**_Here we go again._**

**Tamaki gaped.  
Toby looked amused.  
Kyoya also looked vaguely amused.  
Hunny smiled.  
The judges gave their scores.  
5, 8, 7, making their total 20.  
Hikaru and Kaoru bro-fisted and danced off stage.  
""Toby next!"" They took his arms and shoved him onto the stage.  
At present, he was wearing his jeans, a black tee, and a blue hoodie.  
"Do I have to?" He asked.  
""Yes.""  
"Ugh." He took a breath, then thought of one of his favourite songs.  
"Dementia by Owl City."  
**

**_(Dementia, you're driving me crazy_**

**_This is driving me crazy,_**

**_Dementia, dementia)_**

**_Every light in the night flickered in and out,_**

**_Every bone in my back shivered up and down,_**

**_Keep the pace just in case all the magic dies,_**

**_'Cause this is driving me crazy,_**

**_Every voice in my head shouted 'yes' and 'no',_**

**_Every freight train of thought fought to stop and go,_**

**_Keep the pace just in case all the magic dies,_**

**_'Cause this is driving me crazy,_**

**_Big surprise, I'm a ghost keeping out of sight,_**

**_Rub your eyes, you're a star in a summer night,_**

**_This is love, this is war, it's insanity,_**

**_Dementia, you're driving me crazy,_**

**_(Dementia, you're driving me crazy,_**

**_This is driving me crazy)_**

**_Every tear in my eyes dripped and wouldn't drop,_**

**_Every disc in my spine shook and couldn't stop,_**

**_Keep the pace just in case all the magic dies,_**

**_'Cause this is driving me crazy,_**

**_Every hand let me go that I tried to hold,_**

**_Every warm-hearted love left me freezing cold,_**

**_Keep the pace just in case all the magic dies,_**

**_'Cause this is driving me crazy,_**

**_Big surprise, I'm a ghost keeping out of sight,_**

**_Rub your eyes, you're a star in a summer night,_**

**_This is love, this is war, it's insanity,_**

**_Dementia, you're driving me crazy_**

**_(Dementia, you're driving me crazy)_**

**_(Dementia, you're driving me crazy)_**

**_This is driving me crazy,_**

**_(You're driving me crazy)_**

**_'Cause this is driving me crazy,_**

**_Big surprise, I'm a ghost keeping out of sight,_**

**_Rub your eyes, you're a star in a summer night,_**

**_This is love, this is war, it's insanity,_**

**_Dementia, dementia,_**

**_Through the skies you're en route at the speed of light,_**

**_So realize there's chaos in the air tonight,_**

**_This is love, this is war, this is pure insanity,_**

**_Dementia, you're driving me crazy,_**

**_This is driving me crazy,_**

**_Dementia, you're driving me crazy,_**

**_'Cause this is driving me crazy,_**

**_Dementia, you're driving me crazy,_**

**_(This is driving me crazy)_**

**_(This is driving me crazy)_**

**_(This is driving me crazy)_**

**_(Dementia, dementia)_**

**Everyone stared at him with huge eyes. He was an amazing singer!  
10, 10 and 10.  
Tamaki suddenly flew up and glomped Toby, "YOU'RE SO GOOD AT SINGING!"  
"No I'm not! Get off!" Toby kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards.  
"Yes, you are." Kyoya said, "That was absolutely amazing."  
Toby blushed slightly at the comment.  
"I'm your sister, and I didn't even know you could do that!"  
"I can play the guitar, too."  
"What?! Seriously?" Rusty exclaimed.  
""Play and sing!"" Hikaru shoved a guitar at him, which he caught carefully.  
"Fine." Toby rolled his eyes, then sat down on a chair Kaoru had dragged up.**

**_I found your hairband on my bedroom floor,_**

**_The only evidence that you've been here before,_**

**_And I don't get waves of missing you anymore,_**

**_They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes,_**

**_Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on,_**

**_Weeks pass in the blink of an eye,_**

**_And I'm still drunk at the end of the night,_**

**_I don't drink like everybody else,_**

**_I do it to forget things about myself,_**

**_Stumble and fall with the head spin I got,_**

**_My mind's with you but my heart's just not,_**

**_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over,_**

**_And there's no chance that we'll work it out,_**

**_That's why you and I ended over U N I,_**

**_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied,_**

**_You and I ended over U N I,_**

**_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied,_**

**_Everybody said we'd be together forever but I know that,_**

**_I never wanna settle down, come around, break up the love like Lego now,_**

**_Never wanna turn into another like you,_**

**_Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views,_**

**_Everything's great but not everything's sure,_**

**_But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus,_**

**_Now I'm in a position to be another stalker like everything I say seems to always sound awkward,_**

**_Like our last kiss it was perfect, we were nervous,_**

**_On the surface,_**

**_And I'm always saying everyday that it was worth it,_**

**_Pain is only relevant if it still hurts,_**

**_I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss,_**

**_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over,_**

**_And there's no chance that we'll work it out,_**

**_Ohh you and I ended over U N I,_**

**_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied,_**

**_You and I ended over U N I,_**

**_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied,_**

**_Wo-ooooahhhh [x2] oohh ohh,_**

**_Because, if I was gonna go somewhere, I'd be there by now,_**

**_And maybe I can let myself down, wo-oahh,_**

**_And I'm thinking that I'm unaware, I keep my feet on the ground and keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low,_**

**_Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong,_**

**_And I'll know you'll say, that I'm the only one,_**

**_But I know god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will,_**

**_Cause you and I ended over U N I,_**

**_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied,_**

**_You and I ended over U N I,_**

**_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied._**

**Toby smiled, strumming the last few notes on the guitar.  
Singing and music had always been his way out of reality.  
Then he realised Kyoya was next to him.  
He smiled at him.  
Kyoya kissed him on the cheek.  
Hikaru and Kaoru applauded.  
Rusty was passed out on the floor.  
Ginger and Misaki were cheering.  
Yiu and Takashi were smiling slightly.  
Hunny jumped up and down, "Let's celebrate with cake!"**

* * *

Like it? Yes, I've made Toby an amazing singer! Yay!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed/s.

REVIEW!


	13. Day In The Life

Mentions of sex and such.

Don't own Ouran.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Toby sat on his window sill, window open.  
Cold air rushed in to greet him.  
He had a cola Chupa Chup.  
"Toby?" A voice said from behind him, surprising him and making him jump, whacking his head on the window frame.  
He turned around, holding his head, "Yes Rusty?"  
"... I'm worried about mum."  
The cold night breeze blew into the room, making her shiver.  
"She'll be okay. I'll bet she's with the police or something." Toby said, hopping off the sill to ruffle her hair.  
Rusty looked up at him with her caramel eyes, "Okay." Then she turned and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Kaoru was lying on his and Hikaru's bed.  
There was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.  
Sick... Kind of.  
"You alright Kao?" Hikaru asked, walking over to his twin.  
"Just feeling a bit sick."  
"Should I get a doctor."  
"No. I'll be fine."  
"... Well, okay." They burrowed under the covers together.  
Then Kaoru heard a small sob.  
He instantly sprang up and went running to the room he knew it came from.  
"Rusty..." He breathed when he saw her in the corner of the room, crying.  
He walked over and sat down next to her.  
She hugged him tightly.  
"I'm... Sorry... Kao..." She hiccuped.  
He rubbed soothing circles on her back, "There's nothing to apologise for. You've had a horrible past two days."  
"Thank you." Rusty looked up at him. Wetness was around her eyes, but her eyes themselves looked normal.  
Kaoru looked down at her.  
The two of them got caught in the moment, and they leaned forward, lips meeting.**

* * *

**Toby looked out the window, eyes peaceful and content, singing.  
The sky was dark blue, stars speckling it.  
He didn't hear the door open, nor close.  
Kyoya stood leaning against the door, listening to his singing.  
It carefully rang through the room.  
The shadow king had his eyes half-lidded, just listening for half an hour.  
Then Toby stopped, sighed and turned around. Then jumped three feet in the air at the sight of someone standing there, "GAH!"  
"Relax. It's just me." Kyoya said, glasses flashing.  
"Oh," Toby breathed, "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Only half an hour."  
"What?! You were listening to me singing all that time?!"  
Kyoya nodded.  
Toby went bright red, "Why didn't you say?"  
"Because you would've stopped, ne?"  
"... Okay, fine. But still." Toby mumbled, still blushing and averting his eyes.  
Kyoya walked over to him, "Oh come on. It's not that bad."  
"Lmm." Toby made a strange sound.  
The raven-haired boy got up on tiptoe slightly and gently kissed Toby.  
He moaned quietly.  
Kyoya smirked, then backed off a step.  
Toby looked at him, "You're so mean Kyo."  
"How?"  
"Mm..." Toby whined, sitting down on his bed.  
Kyoya raised an eyebrow.  
Toby looked up at him from under his eyelashes and pouted.  
He sighed, "Toby, you're really doing this?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Being so... cute." Kyoya said, crossing his arms.  
"I'm not doing it on purpose."  
"Sure."  
"Pleeeease Kyo?" Toby got up and kissed him.  
Kyoya winced a bit.  
Then Toby burst out laughing.  
"What?"  
"Ah... Ha... You shoulda seen your face!" He gasped, tears of laughter in his eyes.  
Kyoya frowned at him.  
Toby looked up into Kyoya's eyes, then stood up properly and kissed him.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly, lacing his hands together behind Kyoya's back, "Do you forgive me?"  
Kyoya went dark red, "Yes."  
"Good." Toby breathed, "I don't want you to be upset with me." He put his mouth just next to Kyoya's ear, "Do I?"  
Kyoya blushed furiously.  
Toby smirked and kissed the tip of his nose.  
He looked up at the older boy, eyes glittering.  
"Hm..." Toby mumbled, then pushed Kyoya down onto the bed.  
"Aren't you cute when your embarrased..." He got on hands and knees over him, "Hm?"**

* * *

**Rusty still sat in the corner with Kaoru.  
Both of them were clinging to each other.  
"I love you Kaoru. I'm sorry." Rusty mumbled.  
"I told you before. Nothing to be sorry for." Kaoru whispered.  
"Are you sure? Because I feel like I should be..."  
"No nee-"  
"Guys, can I come in?" Hikaru called from outside.  
""Why?"" They both asked.  
"Uhm... I'd really rather not call it. Please?"  
""Okay.""  
Hikaru silently slipped in, closing the door behind him with a soft click.  
"So why did you want to?"  
"I could hear some rather... Disturbing... Noises from Toby's room. Just don't go in." Hikaru said, blushing.  
Rusty's eyes widened, and she went scarlet.  
Kaoru had his mouth pressed in a tight line, forcing down a blush.  
"Right, well... Let's sleep, shall we?" Rusty asked.  
""We're sleeping with you." Hikaru and Kaoru said.  
She crawled under the covers, Hikaru and Kaoru taking their places on either side of her.  
"'Night guys." Rusty mumbled, burying her face in Kaoru's chest.**

* * *

**Toby awoke to find himself naked under a sheet.  
He sat up and went to go and have a shower in the en suite.  
After having the hot water running over him for quite a while, he stepped out, dried off and got dressed.  
As soon as he'd put his headphones on, Kyoya stirred.  
He sat up, hair ruffled around.  
"Morning Kyo." Toby smiled.  
Kyoya put his glasses on and looked up at him, "Good morning."  
"You may want to go and have a shower." Toby suggested, gesturing to the sheet.  
"Mm." Kyoya mumbled, agreeing.  
He got up and headed to the bathroom while Toby quickly changed the sheets.  
When Kyoya came out of the bathroom, his hair was spiked up from water. His glasses had droplets on the edges.  
"Let's go have breakfast Kyo." Toby said. He was wearing a black hoodie, faded blue jeans and a grey tee. His hair was spiked up with gel.  
The bruise around his eye was fading, but it was still there.  
His eyes were sparkling with happiness and contentedness.  
Kyoya went over and hugged him. He was wearing a greenish top (Episode 17) and black jeans.  
"Okay. Let's go." His eyes shone.  
They held hands and walked out of the room, Toby closing the door behind them.  
When they got down to the kitchen, Rusty was sitting on Kaoru's lap, scrolling through an iPad, Kaoru watching over her shoulder.  
Hikaru was looking over her other shoulder.  
The three of them looked up when they heard the couple enter to room.  
"Weren't you two busy last night." Hikaru said, smirking.  
Toby glared evilly at him, then pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at him.  
Hikaru's hand shot up just in time to catch a ball of paper.  
He un-scrunched it, then looked at it, gaping, "W-where did you get this?!"  
Kyoya smirked, "I have my sources."  
"B-but you had to show it to Toby?!"  
Kyoya shrugged.  
"What is it?" Rusty asked, reaching out to take the paper before it was yanked away.  
Hikaru crumpled the paper again and held it to his chest, "Nothing. Nevermind." He had a blush painted across his face.  
Kaoru looked up at his brother.  
Hikaru sighed, then passed him the paper.  
Kaoru smoothed it out, then burst out laughing, jolting Rusty, who also looked, then laughed.  
""We didn't know you kissed her!""  
On the paper was a high definition printed photo of Hikaru and Ginger kissing.  
Hikaru glared at The Shadow King and The Devil, both smirking.  
"You just shut up about yesterday, and I won't ask Kyoya to print fifty copies of that, hm?" Toby said, an evil gleam in his eye. He'd do it.  
"F-fine! Just... Shut up!" Hikaru cried, going to Tamaki's emo corner.  
"Well that's a first." Kyoya commented.  
Toby grinned, then looked at Kaoru, "Breakfast?"  
"It's coming. Five minutes, apparently."  
Rusty got back to her iPad-ing.  
Toby sat down at one of the chairs, next to Kyoya.**

* * *

**"Are you kidding? We saw them yesterday!" Toby cried, exasperated.  
Hikaru shrugged, "The park. Twelve o'clock. He said we're gonna go to Haruhi's house or something... It's eleven fifty five right now."  
"Oh, God." Rusty said, "Let's just go already and get this over with."  
Kyoya nodded, "Let's."  
The five of them headed towards the park.  
Tamaki was already waiting.  
"There you are!" He sped over and glomped Kyoya.  
Toby took him by the collar and dragged him off.  
Hikaru nodded to Tamaki, "I wouldn't recommend touching his boytoy."  
Toby's eyes blazed with fire as he glared at the older twin, who recoiled and hid behind Kaoru and Rusty, then changed to Takashi when he and Hunny approached.  
Kyoya patted Toby's shoulder, indicating that he should put Tamaki down, who was bright red.  
Then Toby's fist met with Hikaru's head.  
Takashi looked at him cautiously.  
Hunny glomped his back, "Hello Toby-Chan."  
"Hello Hunny."  
"Why did you hit Hika-Chan?"  
"Nevermind."  
"Let's hurry up and get to Haruhi's." Tamaki said, still faintly pink.  
They all piled into two cars, then took off to the apartment complex.**

* * *

**"Is there some kind of movie shoot?"  
"Rich people! Rich people!"  
Assorted random people were chattering amongst themselves as the eight members of the host club got out of the cars.  
(All people, other than Kyoya, are wearing what they were in episode 10)  
Rusty was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a baggy grey tee. Her hair was ruffled around.  
Tamaki turned to face the club, "Okay men, and Rusty, don't say anything that may offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave."  
"Yes, sir!" The twins, Rusty and Hunny saluted.  
Toby rolled his eyes.  
"It's too late for that. Go away!" Haruhi's voice startled everyone, who turned to look at her.**

* * *

***Okay, so skipping all the tea stuff and that until they're all going to go to the supermarket***

So far, neither Tamaki or Haruhi had come out of the apartment.  
Toby peered around the door to see Haruhi crouched down and talking to Tamaki.  
Toby silently walked in, "Are you two coming with us?"  
He stood behind Haruhi.  
Both Tamaki and Haruhi got up at the same time, but then Tamaki slipped on a banana peel, falling towards Haruhi.  
Toby was directly behind her, so when they both fell, he landed under Haruhi.  
She was lying on his chest, Tamaki over the both of them.  
"Are you okay?" Toby asked her.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Ha~ru~hi~! I'm back... home..." A man with long red hair and in a dress pranced in, then trailed off when he saw the strange situation of his daughter between two men.  
"Welcome home, dad."  
Dad? Really? Toby thought.  
Tamaki looked panicked.  
Toby realised how bad the situation looked.  
The man/lady smiled, walked over, threw Tamaki into a wall, picked Haruhi up and kicked Toby in the stomach.  
"Oof!" He rolled across the room a bit.  
Haruhi stared at Tamaki, then looked at Toby, "A-are you sure they're okay?!"  
"Oh Haruhi, my left shoulder has been bothering me lately. It's like I went head-to-head with some vicious beasts!"  
Toby sat up. Tamaki pulled himself from the wall.  
"I could really use some tea..."  
"TEA! Haruhi, your dad wants tea!" Tamaki ran around the kitchen, quietly followed by Toby, who was trying to calm him down.  
Suddenly both of them were crushed, Toby underneath Tamaki.  
"Oh, looks like I've found some bugs. Mind telling me why you two are addressing my daughter so familiarly?"  
Toby wriggled out slightly, "Just pointing it out, but I haven't said anything."  
The weight increased, making Toby's spine crack slightly and Tamaki yelp.  
The twins poked their heads in.  
"Oh hey, that guy we saw downstairs is Haruhi's father." Kaoru said, interrupting something his brother was saying.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me here!" Tamaki cried.  
Toby just put out his hands. Kaoru pulled him out from underneath the blonde idiot.  
He stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt and jeans.  
Hikaru and Kaoru simply ignored Tamaki and walked right across him.

* * *

**"I think we got off on the wrong foot, sir," Toby started, "My name is Toby Smith. I'm gay, so I'm not gonna rape your daughter."  
Ranka Fujioka looked at him, "What were you doing then?"  
"Tamaki simply fell over. I happen to be behind her at the time..."  
"Oh. So it was the blonde's fault."  
"Exactly sir."  
"Oh. I get it now. You're the Host Club!"**

* * *

***Skipping all that intro-y stuff and the Kyoya-Ranka conversations. Onto the stalking game~!***

"So, why are we following them?" Hikaru asked.  
Ranka explained the whole thing since Haruhi was a child, etc. (a/n Again, end of thinking capacity.)  
While they all walked towards to supermarket, Toby watched Kyoya.  
The previous night had been the most enjoyable for him.  
Toby didn't even know why. It'd happened before.  
Kyoya glanced at him and his eyes snapped away.  
"What?"  
"Hm?" Toby looked back over, "What do you mean what?"  
"You were watching me."  
"No I wasn't."  
"Yes you were."  
"""You were.""" Rusty and the twins said.  
Toby glared at them, all of whom turned away and acted as if nothing had happened.  
"So, why were you watching?"  
"Can we talk somewhere else?" Toby mumbled.  
"Sure." Kyoya took Toby's wrist and pulled him around a corner, then looked back at everyone else, "We'll be right there." Then went back to his boyfriend.  
"What is it Toby?"  
Toby became unusually shy, "I... Uh... I don't know. I just feel more attracted to you and I don't know why."  
Kyoya smiled, he leaned backwards against the wall, hands in his pockets.  
Toby was blushing.  
"It's okay." Kyoya assured.  
Then Toby looked up, leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of his head, palms on the brick.  
Kyoya felt like he was sinking into the wall.  
Toby got closer, then kissed him gently.  
When he pulled away, he was smiling brightly.  
Kyoya got off the wall and hugged Toby around the shoulders.  
"I love you Toby."

* * *

REVIEW~!


End file.
